You Can't Run Forever
by Websterjude
Summary: The gang has fled to Mexico and have been hiding out for a year. Vince and Brian come to join them but will they be accepted back into the fold? Has everyone settled down or are they still running from their problems? Dom/Letty Dom/OFC Vince/OFC Mia/Brian
1. Chapter 1: Who's the Boss

CHAPTER ONE: WHO'S THE BOSS

"Stuck inside a world inside my head. A place where I think too much. A place where no one can touch." - Earshot

Just a little hole in the wall place in Baja. Trouble always manages to find it's way here though. In spite of the fact there are a dozen other bars within a 2 mile radius. So, these two guys walk into the bar looking around like they're trying to find someone. Great, I know trouble when I see it. They're definitely strangers. Just about everyone that comes in here is a regular and I never forget a face. It's my job. It's also my bar.

Me, I'm Blanca. Very creative I know. But hey, around here a blonde haired blue eyed local makes an impression. Everyone calls me 'white girl' anyway so why fight it? Trust me I don't even try to look like I fit in. I have what would pass for a tan among the white and pasty but here I'm still just white. I thought about dying my hair brown or something, but I decided being different isn't always a bad thing.

I try to keep it low key though. When you're a woman behind the bar it's all about walking that line. You want to look good enough to keep the guys buying drinks, but not so good you end up pissing off the few ladies that make their way in here. Nor do you want to attract the wrong kind of attention. You have to be friendly and a little flirtatious even, make them think you're available, even though you aren't. A real fine line.

The place? It isn't too big. We serve a little food, appetizer type stuff, so we have a few tables. I try my best to keep the place in shape. For the most part it stays pretty clean and neat. Not that you ever manage to get rid of that smell. That unmistakeable and strangely impossible to get rid of smell. A mixture for sweat, cigarettes and stale beer. I know it doesn't sound like much and really I guess it isn't but sometimes you find peace in the strangest places...

Anyway, the first guy to walk in is dark haired and scruffy looking. He has a bunch of tattoos and these scars that run up and down his arm like vines. A pretty big guy I guess. You know, the kind you wouldn't want to piss off. His black tank top fits tightly around him which only serves to make him look bigger. His hair is kind of messily spiked up and he looks like he hasn't shaved in a week, at least.

Right behind him a pretty boy with curly blonde hair walks in. He has blue eyes, a way too perfect tan and one of those million dollar smiles. Now he looks like the kind of guy who knows how to use a razor and some hair gel. Judging by his plain white t-shirt and jeans I'd venture to guess he's not too high maintenance or anything. He looks like that kind of guy. You know? The kind of guy who is completely oblivious to the fact that he is absolutely adorable. Looks like an ex-boyfriend of mine. Or more like every ex-boyfriend of mine.

The two sit down at the bar and keep looking around. If those guys bring trouble here I am gonna have a serious problem. Did I mention the fact that I just had to re-do half the damn place six months ago cause of this crazy brawl that went down?

"Can I get you boys something?" I say giving them my best don't fuck with me smile.

The pretty boy answers first, "No thanks, I'm looking for a friend." He looks at me briefly before scanning the room again. He smells like a mixture of sweat and cologne, in a good way if that's possible. They've probably been on the road for awhile, maybe just making a pit stop. Tourists.

And they're not even gonna spend any money. I mutter to myself "I see...". I try for scruffy instead, "And you?"

He's still looking around the bar like he's casing the place or something. "Carona" he pauses to look at me, "In a bottle." Him, he just smells like he could use a shower. I think he catches me checking out his scars because he glares at me for just a second before turning his attention back to the door, as if he's expecting someone to walk in at any moment. Whether this is a good thing or bad thing for them I can't tell.

As I get the beer, pretty boy decides to try and be friendly, "I'm looking for a girl, about your height. Long brown hair. Her name is Mia Toretto..."

Shit I knew we were in trouble. I knew this moment would come. We talked about it. Even rehearsed it a couple times. Just the same when it actually happens it still takes you off guard a little. "Sorry I can't help you." I say. More like won't. I swore to Dom if anyone ever came in here looking for him or his friends I would play dumb. Or in this case play bitch. I hope it works.

"You don't sound so sure." he says. Giving me his best tough guy impersonation. Even leaning over the bar and cocking his head to the side for good measure. Does he seriously think that's gonna intimidate me?

Fuck me, here we go again. I call his bluff. "Well you don't sound so-"

I'm starting to dish out some of my best no nonsense attitude when I hear the sound of heavy boots coming from the back. Before I can finish my sentence Letty walks out the kitchen door, wearing loose khaki pants and a white wife beater, her uniform of choice. I can see recognition on their faces instantly and I know I'm caught in my lie. All of us freeze at the same time. I should really start thinking about getting a full time handyman. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll fuck up the other half of the bar this time. It'll almost be like remodelling, right? Hey, at least I have insurance... heh, that's a real joke. Letty walks around the other side of the bar glaring at the pretty boy as she makes her way to scruffy.

"Vince, my man! You look good, how's the arm?" she laughs, clapping him on the shoulder.

Well this is going better than expected. Wait, she said Vince didn't she? Holy shit, the guy who almost lost his arm trying to hi-jack that big rig. He's not what I expected. I should have guessed when I saw the scars.

"Funny..." he says as he stands to hug her. You can still see the slightest bit of stiffness in the one arm. Didn't Dom say he was supposed to be in jail or something?

"How long have you been here?" Letty asks him, managing to completely ignore the other guy.

Vince looks anxious, "Just got into town.. Dom around?"

"Sure man, he's in back. C'mon" Letty takes him back to the kitchen where Dom is eating lunch.

Yeah thanks, I'm Blanca. Nice to meet you Vince. Heard so much about you. Sure you can go back. I know the sign says employees only but hey who am I, just the boss right? Guess I'm not the only one Letty likes to ignore.

Well, they left me here with pretty boy. This won't be awkward. I'm sure he's already pegged me as a fucking bitch. Great... I'm assuming since Letty didn't freak out at him he must be okay though. Not that she was happy to see him.

"So you still sure?" he smiles.

Humor, I can work with this. More my style anyway. Probably understands where I am coming from. There could be some people asking around for Mia and the gang that don't have such good intentions. Just to be on the safe side though, I ask "Who are you?"

He flashes me that smile again and it hits me. Now I see what Mia was talking about. She described that smile to me. In detail. On more than one occasion. This must be him.

"Names Brian... O'Connor." he replies.

Bingo, I was right. "The cop?" I ask. I thought he and Vince hated each other.

He looks kind of dejected. I'm actually starting to feel a little sorry for him. I mean I know he took a lot of shit for what went down. Not that all of it was his fault. But he was a cop and he did lie to everyone. I can see traces of regret all over his face though. He's been carrying this for awhile and it's obviously eating at him. "She hates me doesn't she?"

"I'm not getting involved so don't even ask." I say throwing my hands up in mock surrender. I hate to break it to you buddy she's passed the stage of 'why did he do this to me' and moved right on to something more along the lines of 'I'll kill him if I ever see him again'. It'll break his heart to hear the truth and I'm not much of a liar. Not to mention the fact that Mia would kill me if I told him anything she shared with me in confidence. Well, maybe just sic Dom on me. Either way it wouldn't be pretty. Yeah, I'm definitely not getting involved.

"She's here though, right?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah... they all are." I reply as I look back at the kitchen.

"I'll just have to do whatever it takes then." He says and I'm not sure if he's talking to me or himself.

I laugh, "Good luck." Though from his perspective it's really not all that funny. I wink at him, a gesture of acceptance I guess, and start to walk back to tend to the rest of my patrons. Since my other bartender has decided she has better things to do.

"Hey, what's your name?" He calls after me, standing up an the rungs of his bar stool leaning towards my direction.

I reply over my shoulder. "Blanca." I really gotta get back to work. This is gonna be an interesting night.

Not long after I'm pouring shots for a guy when I hear Brian mutter to himself, "I must be crazy." Yeah Brian, me and you both. What the hell were we thinking getting involved with these guys. Like I don't already know the answer. Like mine is any different than the reason he came here. Everyone wants to be a part of something. Everyone needs a family. Even if it's a bunch of truck hi-jacking, former LA street racers running from the law and hiding out in Mexico.

Letty comes back a minute or two later. I guess Dom and Vince have a lot to talk about. So I make my rounds in the bar. My daily routine. Stop at every table. Say hello to all the regulars. I smile, shake some hands, look at pictures of their kids. I may not look like I fit in physically but my Spanish is damn good and I have been here long enough to pick up on the local slang. I'm no fool. There are a lot of bars around here. Maybe serve cheaper drinks and run by real Mexicans. But they don't want to hear about how Junior's daughter won her soccer game or that Cesar's father is in the hospital. They don't give out many free drinks or run a lot of tabs either.

By the time I make my way back behind the bar, Letty is lookin like she's in a foul mood. Not sure if it's the recent company or just another one of her and Dom's little tiffs. Brian tries to smile but she just glares and he's now trying to ignore her dirty looks. Letty isn't the kind if woman you ignore if you know what I mean. Nor does she seem to be interested in making nice. I walk over to her but she's so busy giving him the evil eye she doesn't even notice me. I clear my throat, "Letty, why don't you take a break."

"Sure, whatever you say." she replies through clenched teeth, not even looking at me as she slaps the rag from her shoulder down on the bar and goes back to check on Dom and Vince.

"Thank you." I mutter under my breath. The thing with Letty and I is, she's used to being the alpha female. Not much competition except Mia, who was always more the maternal type anyway. Always more of a girly girl. Letty was just the opposite, one of the boys. Which made her by no means any less beautiful, but it meant a certain kind of respect. A hard earned and well deserved kind of respect. Watching me tell Dom and everyone what to do and having them listen, it gets to her. Probably liked being the only girl who could hold her own with the boys. Until I ruined it. Not intentionally of course. Although I'm sure she'd tell you otherwise. She somehow manages to tolerate me for the most part. I try to keep things civil and to the point. But Letty, she digs. Tiny little digs when she thinks no one else is looking. Trying to get me riled up. Make me look bad. So I do what I do best. I smile and ignore her. See I know it's a complete waste of time. I don't get riled up. I'm not gonna flip out on her. That wouldn't be me. I don't want to compete. But you try and tell her that.

From the other end of the bar Brian waves me over. "I think I changed my mind about that drink." Not a trace of a smile on his face now. Poor guy. I'm sure I'm not helping either.

"What are you drinking? I offer, "It's on me."

"Carona." He answers, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I gotta get Leon to look at the air conditioning again.

As I hand him the beer, "In a bottle, right?"

"Yeah" he answers, his head obviously somewhere else.

I know I shouldn't get involved but he really looks like he could use a break. Everyone loves to spill their guts to the friendly neighbourhood bartender, right? "So break it down for me."

He looks at me confused as he rubs his jaw with his thumb and forefinger, "Break what down?"

"Whatever your tryin to work out up there." I say lightly tapping him on the head.

"I thought you didn't want to get involved?" he smirks. Damn Mia, this one's not gonna be so easy to walk away from. He's got me. And I didn't even see it coming. Hope she knows what she's doing.

I say jokingly, "I'm standing here now, not as Mia's friend but as your bartender. And as your bartender it is my duty to let you unload your problems and offer the kind of sage wisdom one can only offer to the inebriated." hoping it will ease the tension.

He laughs again, "Yeah, okay." and shakes his head as he takes a long swig from his beer before setting it down by the neck and sticking out his lower lip to let out a long breath. "I never should have come here. This was a mistake."

"Then why did you? I mean you can't tell me you expected that handing Dom your keys would just wipe the slate clean?" I hope he's not one of those people who needs it sugar coated cause that's not really my style.

He looks a little stunned but takes it all in stride, "To be honest with you, I don't know what I expected. I don't even know why I came here."

"That's bullshit." I tell him as he just about downs the rest of his beer. Old boy keeps this up he'll be singing like a bird in about an hour.

"Why's that?" he asks handing me the empty bottle.

So now comes the medicine, "You came here because you're in love with her." I tell him and I know I'm not wrong. Hope it goes down good. I open another beer and put it down in from of him.

He stares at the bottle, "That obvious, huh?"

I try to resist my urge to be nosy but I just can't help myself, "Tell me something, why now? Why did you wait so long? It's been over a year since they got here..."

"I was waiting. For Vince."

"From what I heard, he's not your biggest fan?" I ask, leaving my tact at the door.

He laughs again, "Not then, but after everyone else had to run... He was in the hospital. The threat of jail can change a man's perspective if you know what I mean. He had no choice but to trust me." That mischevious grin is going again. Smile like that belongs in magazines.

"And you got him out of it?" I ask.

Sounding mockingly self-important he replies, "Well I did a little creative story telling with the LAPD and FBI. I can't get into details."

I raise an eyebrow at this, "So basically you lied your ass off and once you got him out of jail you split before you had to face the music." I say matter-of-factly.

"Pretty much." he nods.

"And now you're here to prove to Mia that it wasn't all an act? Not to mention the fact that you really don't have anywhere else to go." I say trying to work my way toward the advice portion of this game.

He looks at me thoughtfully, "Well, you really know how to make a guy feel better."

But before a can dispense my trademark wisdom though, in walks Pito and his buddy. Just what I need. He's been coming in here for months. Trying to pick me up or more likely take me to bed. He's a good looking guy, dark features and close cropped black hair. He always walks around with this swagger cause he thinks he's hot shit or something. No one knows he and I use to be... involved. And I'd like to keep it that way. But how many ways can you tell a guy to get lost? I'm not even gonna waste my time trying. Time for backup. I head straight for the kitchen door, pushing it open just enough to shout in, "Dom, I need you out here now!"

Pito laughs and gives his buddy a nudge, "I love to watch a woman take charge. Go ahead, call your dogs."

Dom walks out of the kitchen, his sleeveless white t-shirt looks damp. Dom's always hot... and no ideas. I mean body temperature. He walks right by me as I stand there holding the door open. Vince follows right after him. If you knew what was good for you you'd stay out of his way too. Why do you think I hired him?

He slowly walks over to Pito and the rest of us are not far behind. Even Letty's curiosity has gotten the better of her. "I think it's time for you to leave." Dom growls.

Dom stands in front of him. Me, Vince, Brian and Letty all backing him up. Unfortunately, Pito doesn't look the least bit intimidated. "But I just got here." he says with that slick used car salesman grin of his.

Obviously getting pissed Dom's words are slow and deliberate. "That wasn't a suggestion. Either you leave or I put you outside." He says folding his arms across his broad chest. His features have hardened and you can tell he's in no mood for games. Sometimes he'll just let Pito stay and follow him around until he gives up on his own. Other time's he catches him as he walks in and steers him right back out. Never had to fight him. Pito's smarter than he looks, he knows when he's beat. Doesn't mean he's gonna give up altogether though. Unfortunately.

Not today. Today Dom's got better things to do than screw around with Pito. I've had about enough of this shit myself. I walk forward, next to Dom. Looks kind of silly, me playing trying to play tough standing next to a guy like that. Fucked if I care though. "Just get the hell out of here already." It could be worse though. Before Dom came along... I couldn't get Pito to leave. I had to hire some muscle to convince him to back off.

"I don't take orders." Pito says as he gives me the once over. It's not that impressive. A black tank top and jeans. My own uniform of sorts. I do a have the cleavage going for me. I'm not stupid, this is a bar and these are men. Obviously he's seen something that caught his attention.

Now Brian decides to be hero and steps in front of me, "Look buddy, no way you two could take the three of us. Your odds don't look too good."

"I believe the lady told you to get the hell out of here." Dom adds giving Brian a sharp look. I know what he's thinking too. Three against two? Shit, he could take them both by himself and not even break a sweat. Neither one of them is even close to Dom's size. And I can tell you from personal experience that Pito's bark is much worse than his bite.

But Pito's found someone more his size to pick on, "Why don't you mind your business pretty boy. This is between me and the lady. What's wrong with this place Blanca? You just let any gringo in here these days huh?" he says gesturing at me over Brian's shoulder.

Dom walks closer to him though, almost into him, and says looking down at him, "Now I'm between you and the lady."

Pito smiles nervously, trying to keep up the tough guy act. "Fine, fine. You and me sweetheart, you'll come around." he says as he turns to leave.

"Screw you you son of a bitch!" I call after him, even though I know I shouldn't. I don't wanna provoke him now that he's actually leaving.

He just shouts back as he walks out the door, "Whenever you're ready baby." And the door slams behind him.

I close my eyes and breath a sigh of relief. Another crisis averted. "Okay, show's over." I shout in both English and Spanish. At this point the whole bar has come to a grinding halt. Everyone takes my cue and goes back to their business. That is except the five of us.

Dom turns to Brian now, his arms still crossed. He's still in kick-ass mode too. I can almost smell the testosterone coming off him. "Listen, I don't think your being here is a good idea. How do we know the FBI isn't tailing you? For all we know you're still undercover." he says in the same slow deep voice that gives you goose bumps... or maybe that's just me.

Brian cocks his head to the side and throws his hands up, "Hey, I could've taken you down but I didn't. I could've let Vince serve his full term but I didn't. Don't forget you brought this on yourself. You hi-jacked those trucks. You broke the law and I did everything I could to help you!" he says in the quick but calm tone of someone who's been trained to negotiate with irrational people. Well, like a cop I guess. But the boy does have a point. Vince and Dom sure wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for him. Course he did lie about being undercover and he did sleep with his sister which is kinda high on the list of deal breakers.

Letty finally can't keep quite any longer. She's been ready to let Brian have it since she laid eyes on him. She walks over to him and sticks her finger in his face, "Maybe we woulda never got onto this shit if it weren't for you. How do expect us to trust you after what you did to us? And what's your excuse for Mia? She never did anything but care about you and look how you repaid her." She says in disgust.

Dom puts out an arm to back Letty off him. All she had to say was the word Mia though and Brian's brow furrows. Lost is mister calm cool and collected. He points right back at her, "You don't know the first thing about what happened between me and Mia!" he shouts.

"I know all I need to know. Don't misunderstand, for what you did for Vince and I, I'm grateful. But this isn't the time or the place for you to try to work things out. With any of us." Dom replies.

Judging by the hint of shock and the flush spreading through his face and down to his neck I'm gonna guess Brian expected a different reaction from Dom, "So you're telling me to leave!?" he says in disbelief.

"I'm... asking you. I don't want anymore trouble." he replies. And if I didn't know any better I might actually think Dom was saying this against his own wishes, he can't even look Brian in the eye.

I guess it's time to play referee. In lieu of blowing a whistle, I move between Dom and Brian putting a hand on each guys chest and looking back and forth between them. With as much humour as I dare, I ask "Boys, boys, boys. Can't we play nice? This is my place of business."

Letty's not amused. What else is new. She keeps her eye on Brian as she tells me, "He's doing his job. Keeping out the riffraff." It's as if she's waiting for Brian to do something. She's dying to slug him.

She wants to force my hand? Fine. I look her straight in the eye with all the bitchiness a girl like me has as I tell her, "He hasn't done anything wrong and he's a paying customer so why don't you leave him alone and go back to work."

Letty's not in the mood for orders though. She starts to say, "Listen miss-" but is cut off by Dom.

"She's the boss." he says looking at her with a mixture of disappointment and aggravation.

Letty looks at him pleadingly but Dom dismisses her again. She retreats to the bar in defiance. Vince, who pretty much kept out of the whole thing and managed to look a little amused by the new dynamic, pulls Dom away to a table out of earshot.

"Thanks." Brian says as his features soften.

I know this will come between them and me. I do what I want though. They know where the door is. Only thing is, I don't really want them to leave. I don't want to choose sides either. What a fine mess he's brought here and it's only been what, a couple hours since he got here. I better make myself clear before he mistakes my sympathy for being his new ally. "I know where you're coming from and I know what you're trying to do here. I'll help you if I can, but there's no question where my loyalties lie." I say looking in Dom's direction.

"Understandable, you don't even know me. And what you've heard is probably not good." he says laughing and I regret being so harsh with him.

I walk behind the bar, and Brian follows back to his stool. The thing is I like Brian already. He reminds me of someone back home. Someone important to me. Someone I miss, a lot. I'm a sucker for the lost and hopeless. Look at my staff. I'll fight this out with Dom later.

Letty actually hands me her rag this time, "I'm outta here." she says quietly, "I've got a headache." Oh I'm sure she does. And it's name is Dominic Toretto.

I turn my attention back to the bar for awhile. Leaving Brian to contemplate his own fate for now. Dom and Vince continue to talk for a little while. It's about five o'clock when him and Vince get up and leave. Not that it's a problem, I mean he's not supposed to be here until ten tonight anyway. It's not that he left. It's that he didn't say anything before he walked out. He's mad about Brian.

Ten o'clock. That's when things usually start to get a little rowdy around here. Dom comes in for lunch everyday though. He swears it's not to check up on us but I know when it comes to family he's a little over protective. Mia and Letty take turns behind the bar with me. When it's slow I'll leave one of them here with Dom or Leon and go get some fresh air, run some errands, whatever. Just need a break sometimes. Dom's shift is from 10 am to 2 am. On a good night we're out of here by 2:30. Doors open again at noon. If you haven't guessed yet this place consumes a lot of my time. Before the gang was here I worked everyday. Open to close. It was Mia who finally convinced me to get a grip and stop being such a control freak. And the place hasn't burned down without me... yet.

The first time the four of them walked into my bar I was in the middle of a fight with Pito. Dom stepped in. Pito's not used that kind of guy, guys like Dom. They don't come round very often. I thanked him. Made some casual conversation. Asked him if he was just passing through. He told me he was actually looking to stay around with a few of his friends.

I offered him a job as my bouncer. Obviously he passed that impromptu audition with flying colors.

He told me he'd be interested. If, I took his girl, his sister and his friend with him. What the hell I said. I was running on empty working so hard. It might be nice to have some extra help.

Mia and I, we hit it off right from the start. We had a lot in common I guess. In some ways I think I was a lot easier for her to be around. I didn't remind her of any of the shit that went down before here. Not that she didn't talk about it sometimes. But I was a girl for a change. Growing up around a bunch of boys, I know it's a refreshing change of pace. Someone to go shopping with, talk about guys and telenovellas with. I hadn't had a good girl-friend in awhile myself. I think it's probably good for both of us. I know she's gonna be pissed when she finds out I defended Brian. But she'll come around. Eventually...

Letty, well I already told you all there is to tell there. We pretty much stay civil because we have to. It's probably on me a little too. I don't exactly go out of my way to get her to like me. If she has a problem with me, it's her deal not mine. I'm not gonna change who I am to get her to like me. I wouldn't for anyone else either.

Ah and who could forget Leon. Don't ask me what I pay him for. He's our resident renaissance man. He'll fix anything mechanical for me and never complains. Funny thing is though, he's always around but never when you need him. Just part of his charm I guess. Like how he used to joke with me at first. Always saying, 'So when you gonna let me take you out?' and shit like that. I laughed it off. I guess he might have taken me up on had I agreed. But that's just how he is. He's a flirt. He's smart. He knows I'm not gonna say yes but it never fails to make me, or any other girl he says it to, smile. Which is Leon's real job I guess. He keeps the ladies coming in. And my male patrons certainly appreciate it.

Dom on the other hand, that's a tough one. I really don't know how to describe our relationship. We trust each other for sure. He even confides in me sometimes. When he and Letty fight he even sleeps on my couch. Don't get me wrong now. I respect his relationship and we've never crossed that line. We just have this unspoken understanding. He can knock on my door at four in the morning and I let him in. He sits on the couch while I get him a pillow and blanket. He doesn't have to say a word. I already know. I think there's solace in that for him. And for me.

"Blanca? Blanca?" Brian repeats. Shit I'm supposed to be working the bar and I'm here in la la land.

"Sorry," I say shaking my head back into reality. "what can I do for you darlin?"

"You know a good place for me to stay tonight?" pulling out his wallet and thumbing through it, "Someplace cheap?"

I give him a grin, "That mean you're not gonna listen to Dom?"

"I won't give up that easy... I can't." he says and I can see he's serious. To him leaving would be like admitting he's guilty. And although he did mess up. His heart was always in the right place and that counts for something.

I take a deep breath, "Well, you're gonna need a job aren't you?" I tease. "And a place to stay. So... I'll make you a deal. I'll pay you to work in the kitchen here. For me. You can stay on my couch until get things sorted out. But, you gotta let me talk to Dom first."

"I thought you were the boss?" he says raising an eyebrow.

That one took me by surprise the little smart-ass. "I am. It's not about that. It's about making sure he's okay with it, you know. We're honest with each other, respect each other. No secrets." I reply with a raised eyebrow and he knows exactly what I'm implying about honesty and secrets.

"I get it, I get it. I see your point," he says nodding his head.

I reach my hand out to him, "If you wanna hang around til closing I'll talk to Dom then. Right now I've got a bar to run." he shakes my hand as I smile at him reassuringly.

Dom comes back in with Vince at ten, like clockwork. And he doesn't say a word to me all night. He did nod in my direction when he first came in though. Maybe it's just the fact that Brian is around. I'm busy enough to not really dwell on it. There isn't really any trouble for Dom to deal with. I make sure to feed Brian and start him on water so I don't end up carrying him home.

It was around 1:45 when I shouted last call. Brian came round behind the bar and helped me with glasses. Dom turned up the lights and I started gathering up all the empty bottles and garbage. To my surprise and delight, Vince even swept the floor for me. We cleaned up in mostly silence except to say goodnight to the last few stragglers as they leave. I take care of the money pretty quick and with the boys help we make it out by 2:40. We all head towards the door and Dom kills the lights.

I walk over to Vince and extend my hand, "Thanks for helping out." I say as he taker my hand and shakes it. He's got a grip too. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Blanca. Welcome to my bar." I say spreading my arms wide and looking around quickly. "I apologize for the bitchiness earlier. Just trying to keep everyone safe, ya know?"

"No worries." he replies, giving me a slight nod.

There is a moment of awkward silence before I finally speak up, "Dom, I uh need a minute with you before you leave, if you don't mind."

He nods and we all walk out the bar. I point out my car and as I lock the door, Brian and Vince walk a little ways away to it. I live just a few blocks from here but I feel safer driving at night. I think sometimes Dom follows me home though, to make sure I get in ok. he thinks I don't notice. I hope he's not mad at me. When I turn around he's waiting for me patiently.

"Listen," I start slowly. Looking at the ground first. "I didn't mean to piss you off or anything."

His voice is much softer now as he replies, "I know."

"Look, I offered him a job. In the bar. And I'm gonna let him sleep on my couch until he figures stuff out. That gonna be okay with you?" I ask looking up at him now.

He doesn't avert my glance, "That's your call."

I nod at him and say, "I know. But it's important to me that you're okay with it. I don't want to complicate things for anyone. I'll make sure he's not around whenever Mia's here. He'll stay out of your way. He just... he wants to make things right."

"You don't even know him and you trust him?" he asks, letting a little smile slip through. He's busting my chops now cause the same could be said about my giving him a chance after just meeting him.

I want to show him I'm serious though, answering "Yeah. I do." I pause for a moment and we just look at each other. I think in that silence we reach more of an understanding than any words could. I add, "All you have to do is say the word and he's gone."

"I'll deal with Letty if you deal with Mia." he says, rolling his eyes.

"You sure about that one?" I ask. Knowing dealing with Letty will be no small task.

He looks over his shoulder in Vince's direction and I already know what's coming, "Okay, how about we make a deal then?"

I'm grinning now and add with a laugh, "You want me to hire Vince don't you?"

"Well I was thinking we could split the day. So you girls have someone to look out for you all the time not just at night." He says gesturing with his hands, the way he does when he's trying to charm a crowd. This is the old Dom, the one I've only gotten glimpses of. Sure and confident but most of all happy. Losing Jesse and being on the run has changed him and not for the better.

I reply, sweetly defiant, "We don't need a babysitter you know. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of 99% of the trouble that walks in that door on my own."

"Then for that 1%." he says rolling his eyes, "for my own peace of mind."

Shaking my head goodnaturedly at his stubbornness I stick out my hand, "You are gonna put me in the poorhouse Dominic."

He reaches out and takes my hand to shake on the deal as he says, "Ah, if you couldn't afford it you wouldn't be smiling. Just think of all the money you'll save not having to clean up after rowdy customers."

Don't think I didn't notice. He hasn't let go of my hand. So I squeeze his gently, "Are we cool then?"

He answers me with a nod and lets go of my hand now. We stand there though for a few seconds before I remember Brian and Vince are waiting. I pray I didn't just make a mistake going out on a limb for Brian. It's Dom who makes the first move to leave now, "Goodnight Blanca." he says almost in a whisper.

"Goodnight." I say and we turn towards Vince and Brian. They're talking while Vince smokes a cigarette. Brian and I get in my hunk of junk and as the guys drive off I wave. Dom's car is actually pretty nice for around here. Nothing like the cars they had in LA. Although I'm sure he would love one. Gotta keep it low key. No unnecessary attention. Mine is pretty plain and simple. I don't want to get car jacked or anything.

As we drive, Brian keeps looking at me funny. "What?" I finally ask.

"Well I guess that means it's cool?" He asks almost annoyed I hadn't told him right away.

I was in la la land again I guess. My bad. "Yeah," I smile "you're in."

"So what's up with you and Dom?" he ventures.

It catches me totally of guard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the way he looks at you. I've never seen him look at anyone but Letty like that." he says looking straight ahead at the road.

I pull over and park the car, still thinking about my answer. We're at my place already. I sit back in my seat though and run my hands through my hair. This calls for a cigarette, a habit I'm trying to break. I offer Brian one but he declines. "Does he?" I say almost absently.

"I'm sorry, I should mind my own business. It just seemed..." He trails off, unsure of what to say now.

I blow a long puff of smoke out the window. I don't want to make the poor guy feel any more awkward. It's gotta be weird enough going home with some strange chick you just met so you can live at her place. He didn't have much stuff with him. They took public transportation so it had to be just the necessities. But with nothing to make you feel like home? Ah, he must really love her. I smile at him now, "I'm not upset." I say shrugging my shoulders, "Things are just complicated between us I guess."

"Complicated because he has a girlfriend and you know you can't have him?" he asks without missing a beat.

I almost choke on my cigarette and start to laugh as I say, "You know I think I'm gonna like you Brian O'Connor. Let's go up, it's late."

I unlock the door and let Brian in first. He looks around, hopefully grateful it's not the shithole he would have ended up at if he had to fend for himself. I lock up and give him the quick tour. Bathroom, fridge, towels and blankets. I know he's gotta be tired. It's been a long day for him. I get him set up on the couch. Show how the remotes and scribble all the english speaking channels on a post-it for him. He relaxes a lot and his eyes look heavy almost instanty. I make myself a cup of tea and by the time the whistle starts to go off I have to grab it quickly. He's out cold though and the noise doesn't stir him. He still has his shoes on.

I finally get myself to bed by 3:30. I'm beat but I can't sleep. The light next to my bed is on and I'm staring at the ceiling. Thinking about what Brian said in the car. Wondering if Mia is still going to be speaking to me come tomorrow. Knowing for sure Letty is really gonna hate me now. Hoping Vince will turn out to be cool. I shut off the light and roll over on my side. Don't remember how long it was I lied there, but tomorrow? Well, tomorrow's going to be interesting that's for sure...


	2. Chapter 2: Demons and Rum

CHAPTER TWO: Demons and Rum

"If you let me stay over I'll try to keep you safe. I've got an army of skeletons to chase your demons away." - Matt Skiba

I made sure to follow he home, as usual. Not following close enough to look suspicious. Make sure I see the light go on in her apartment before I go. Vince looks a little confused but I really don't feel like explaining now. Vince was always good for knowing when not to ask too many questions. All I really want is to get some sleep right now. Not that Letty will let me. She's gonna let me have it when I get home, for sure. Nothing like a heated argument to end the day.

Seems we don't do a whole lot else these days. A lot of things have changed. All of us have changed. Mia doesn't smile like she used to. Leon's been fucking around like every day is his last. Letty, she's angry at the world. Me, I'm numb. I'm sick of pain, of fighting, of running. It's like all the sudden I feel the weight of everything I've been carrying that used to be so easy. Not that I ever minded being responsible for everyone, it was just never this hard before. I never let them down before.

Wait until I tell her Brian's staying. After she told me I'd better get rid of him, or she would. All I really wanted was some peace and quiet. Even if I had to tell Brian to beat it in order to get it. I honestly don't give a crap if he stays. We made our peace already. It's squashed. Letty won't see it that way though. She needs to blame someone I guess. It's Blanca that's gonna end up taking most of the heat when Letty finds out it was her idea though. She always does. As pissed off as Letty is at me most of the time, it even worse for Blanca. I actually deserve it.

She handles it well though. That's the way she is. Tough. Not tough like Letty, who would deck a guy for looking at her the wrong way. No, Blanca would just laugh it off and walk away. To her, it's not worth it. I'm starting to think that walking away might just be the tougher choice. She doesn't get mad when people screw up, or when they give her the cold shoulder, or are just straight up mean to her. Sometimes I think she knows something the rest of us don't. Something I probably need to learn.

She's got some dirty laundry of her own though. Not perfect by any means. She earned her good attitude if that makes sense. See, if you knew what I know? Well, it might make a lot more sense. It's something she doesn't like to talk about much. Only told me once in fact. Trying to talk me down from a drunken stupor. Well, it was a little more complicated than that. See, Letty and me had this fight and...

-Six months earlier-

It was late. Probably too late to be looking for a place to crash. The state I was in I knew I'd better though. I found myself at her door before I even knew I was walking there. It was raining and I was looking at the ground the whole way. And much to my surprise, my fist made contact with her door before I had time to realize where I was and what I was doing. It was a loud knock. And I kept knocking. I don't know why... this weird kinda desperation just hit me.

I can hear her stumbling to the door as she shouts, "Shit! I'm coming already!" I can just barely see a glow come from under her door as she turns a light on somewhere. The lock clicks open and the knob turns quickly as she opens the door. Like everything is going in slow motion. Her jaw drops a little at the sight of me. Soaking wet with a stupid smile on my face. I take a sip out of the paper bag in my hand. Rum. She looks at me confused, "Dom?" As if she didn't know it was me standing there.

"Hey, can I come in?" I ask. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. I don't like to get trashed for this exact reason. Don't like the feeling of not being in control. Don't like the idea that I could say or do something I'd regret the next morning. To look at me you'd never guess I felt like I might stumble if I tried to move. I'd like to keep it that way too.

"Yeah..." she replies, flattening herself against the door and gesturing for me to come in. As I pass her, I raise the bottle in her direction, offering her some, but she shakes her head. "No thanks."

I walk in a few steps and look around, nodding with approval. It's not the first time I'd been here. Just never alone. Never while it was so dark and she was in... well, not much. She must have been sleeping. Shit I'd better think fast. I hear her close and lock the door. The room was spinning though and I couldn't think straight. I say the first thing that comes to mind, "So, what are you doing?" Nice. Real nice.

She may have been half awake but she's still sharp as a tack. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Whadya mean?" I say turning to face her, struggling not to slur.

With a look that was part concern and part amusement, she answers "Dom, it's four in the morning. What do you think I'm doing?" She smiles now and I know she's not mad. "The question is what are you doing in my living room. At four o'clock in the morning. Drinking out of a paper bag?" she says gesturing at the bottle in my hand.

I raise an eyebrow and wet my lips. So thirsty. I'm looking at her standing there with her hands on her hips when I notice for the first time that she's a woman. Not that I wasn't aware of the fact. Just that I never bothered to look at her that way before. It must have been the liquor swimming in my stomach. Combined with the fact that she was wearing a lot less than I was used to seeing her in. "Do you want me to leave?" I ask, knowing damn well I couldn't.

She folds her arms across her chest nervously, "Dom. I'm just asking what's going on. I mean you look like shit. Are you okay?"

Is it possible she's completely unaware how low cut that tank top is? Should I say something? Tell her to change? No, then she'll think I'm checking her out. Am I checking her out? Fuck, just answer her already. "Letty and I... we had a fight. I needed to get some air." I finally tell her. The truth. Not exactly something I intended to share. Probably my guilty conscious or something for even being here. I can see it now. Letty looking up at me, her lip curling with disgust as she asks me where the hell I've been.

"And a drink?" she says not missing a beat.

Before I can think better of it I shoot back at her, "God, you sound like her."

For a split second I think she might smack me. Instead, she offers "Do you wanna sit?" Yes. Yes I do. I make myself at home on the couch. On the very end so I can lean on the arm rest _and _to give her plenty of space so she doesn't have to sit anywhere near me. But she sits on the coffee table in front of me instead. Scooting back and folding her legs indian style in front of her. Then she reaches out and grabs the bottle from my hand. Takes a whiff and makes a funny face before setting it down on the table next to her. "So..." she nods awkwardly.

What the fuck she just took my rum. I must have had a look on my face because she picks up the bottle again and turns it over to illustrate her point. Not a drop comes out. Shit, I hadn't even realized I finished it. This wasn't a good idea. I lean forward, about to stand. Or try to. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll let you get back to bed." I say avoiding eye contact.

Before I can stand, she puts her hand on my arm. Not the first time she ever touched me before either, but it was different now too. She stops me, "Wait, I'm up. I'm awake. Bring it on."

Nice choice of words. I gotta get my head out of the gutter. Just keep talking, "It was a stupid fight, you know how it goes. Sometimes I just can't breathe with her around all the time looking at me like that." Again with the too much information thing. I'm just trying to tell her enough to get her drop the subject. Oh, I'm not drinking again for a real long time.

"Women aren't always easy to live with." She says with a shrug.

Trying to talk my way out of this particular conversation I mutter, "I don't even wanna think about it anymore."

A mischevious grin stretches across her face, "Okay. So go ahead." She pauses sitting up a little straighter and folding her hands together, like she was a kid in school sitting at her desk, just as the teacher walked in the room. "Ask me anything." She tilts her head in a way I just might dare to describe as cute. If I dared.

"What?" I ask her. Am I that fucked up? What is she talking about?

She shrugs as if I should know, "If you wanna forget about it, you gotta think about something else right? It's the ask me anything game. A free pass to ask me anything you want."

Well now, that makes a whole lotta sense. I forget sometimes how used to dealing with drunk people she must be. "Anything?" I ask desbelievingly.

"Anything." she repeats.

I rub my chin, trying to appear deep in thought. I could think of a shitload of completely inappropriate questions right now but that's not gonna help. Something simple. So I ask the first thing I can think of, "Is your name really Blanca?"

It gets a laugh out of her at least, "No..." she says scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably.

Okay, now I'm intrigued. "So what is it?" I ask, sitting up a little. This could prove to be more interesting than I thought.

She looks away nervously. Not the Blanca I'm used to. "Swear you won't tell anybody, not even Mia." she says looking at me again, covering her mouth with her hand like she's holding back a secret or a laugh.

I give. She can be damn cute when she wants to be. I laugh for the first time all night as she looks at me with this expectant nervousness. Trying to hold back another chuckle I put a hand on my heart and say, "Okay, I swear."

"Annabelle." She says as if the name was foreign to her.

I smile, "Annabelle?" I ask in disbelief. Definitely doesn't look like an Annabelle to me. But what the fuck do I know?

She rolls her eyes as if she expected this reaction, "Most people just called me Annie."

I lean towards her with my shoulders, my elbows on my knees. "So why does everyone call you Blanca?" The question came out of my mouth before I could even think about it. At least it was a good question.

"I guess you could say it's a nickname that stuck." She answers still on the defensive.

I fire off another question before she can change her mind about this little game. "Where are you from?" I ask, daring to push on her a subject she's made clear she's not interested in discussing. With anyone.

"Pacific Palisades." She says like the words leave a bad taste in her mouth or something.

I knew she lived in Cali. That's about it. But Pacific Palisades is a pretty classy neighbourhood. Nicer part of LA than we lived, that's for sure. "Seriously?" I say thinking maybe she's just messing with me. "So what are you like rich or something?"

She shakes her head though and with a shrug of her shoulders answers, "Seriously."

From the look on her face I can tell my reaction is the reason why she doesn't tell people about where she's from. And for the life of me I don't understand why she chose me to tell it to. I take a deep breathe and let it sink in. "Annabelle... Annabelle from Pacific Palisades."

"You're the only person who knows." she says softly.

"What are you on the run too?" I laugh, trying to relax her.

It works. She smiles, "No. I'm just afraid of what people might think. If they knew..."

This shocks me more than anything she just said. "You? Who could care less what people think of you?" I ask. Her face changes. I see sadness in her eyes. Like Mia's got. Always staring off at nothing. I don't get it.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the whole story." she whispers.

I shake my head, "So what's the whole story?" I ask, putting my arms out as if to say what could possibly so bad. She hesitates for a second and pulls one of her legs to her chest. Hugging it as she rests her chin on her knee. She looks me. Not just a look. No, this one was different. I felt it. She was letting me in. Somewhere I had no business going, but couldn't resist if I tried. I knew this was it. Everything from this point on would change. Maybe, it already had.

Up until now, we were casual friends I guess. She's only really tight with Mia. But I do respect her. Helped us out with no strings attached. No nonsense and girly drama. Tries her best to be friendly even though most of us aren't great company lately. But we don't hang out or anything. Not just the two of us. That's why its so weird that I came here. Almost as weird as this conversation.

She doesn't look at me but starts her story, "In California, I had the kind of life most people dream of. Nice house, fancy car, expensive clothes all that stuff. Well, all that superficial stuff. See, my Dad was in real estate. Did real well too. I had everything I ever asked for growing up. My mom never worked a day in my life. But they weren't around much, you know. Too busy at some party or function or whatever it is they did. They loved me. I know they did. I had the best education money could buy and they came to all my soccer games. Showed me off to all their friends. It was never enough for them though. They didn't know how to be happy with what they had. They were always looking for the next best thing..." She pauses as if she's someplace far away for a second.

She lift her chin and continues. "Me and my brother, Jacob, we learned to take care of ourselves. I was always the good one. Always did what I was told and ate all my vegetables. Had the right kind of friends. My brother on the other hand. He was a couple years older. Figured out pretty quickly that you can get away with a lot when no one is paying attention. He didn't like rules but he was smart and charming, like my dad. You know the type of guy who could sell ice to an Eskimo? He got away with everything." She smiles as she mentions her brother.

"My parents didn't get along so well with each other though. They were really good at faking it in public. Because it was more important to them to present a certain kind of image to their friends than it was to just get a divorce I guess. So they fought a lot when they were home. And drank too much. I can't tell you how many times I would wake up to the sound of my Dad barrelling through the house and up to bed. I would get up to make sure everything was okay and see the lights still on downstairs. Which meant I was gonna find my mom passed out on the living room couch with an empty glass in her hand. Dark red wine stains on her mouth. Everybody copes in their own way, right? Well, one day. They didn't make it home." I can see tears well up in her eyes. She wipes at them quickly and fights it back.

"They were coming home from a party. Free booze is never good for people who don't know when to say stop. And no one ever said stop. No one ever said 'Hey John, how bout I call you a cab?' or anything... They probably got into an argument on the way home. He always drove like a crazy person when they argued in the car. And my Dad crashed. Right into a tree. Going around a turn way too fast. Police report says they didn't have their seat belts on. It was bad. Late at night so no one saw what happened. By the time someone did come by. It was too late. They were gone before the ambulance even got there." I can see she's struggling to keep it together. I want to tell her to stop. That it's okay. She doesn't have to tell me.

She swallows hard though and continues, "Shit hit the fan after that. They left us everything. A lot of money. People, relatives, all came out of the woodwork. Everyone wanted to be my friend. Wanted a piece of the pie. People who I hadn't seen in years. I didn't know who to trust anymore. I stayed with Jacob at the house for awhile. But he starting using a lot. I mean he smoked some pot before. Drank with the guys. Just boys being boys stuff though. This was serious. And the more I tried to beg him not to, the more he pushed me out of his life. I felt like my world was just spinning out of control. So I got on a bus one day. And never looked back. Didn't tell anyone. Somehow I ended up in Baja. And as soon as I saw this bar I fell in love with it. It looked like I felt I think. So I fixed it up. And a couple years later, you walk in and here we are." She finishes taking a deep breathe.

She looked at me now, with no shame or anger or fear. And smiles at me. That is some serious stuff she went through. Now I get why she never told us. I wouldn't have. I told you she was tough though didn't I? I look right back at her. Not sure what to say. Focus on her eyes, icy blue. Never noticed them before either. A little alcohol is good for that though, huh. What am I supposed to say after that? Simple's always better, that what Mia tells me. "You were wrong." I say feeling a wave of warmth wash over me.

She hugs both her knees to her chest now. Tilts her head to the side, "Bout what?' she asks.

Don't ask me why. Don't ask me what I was thinking. I wasn't. But I lean closer to her. I know what I would normally do in this situation. I could bust out that smooth charm and have her eating out of the palm of my hand in a second. Almost too easy. But why? She doesn't need me. I have nothing to offer her. Maybe it's just me, wanting to be needed. Maybe I'm the one who's lonely. Either way, in spite of my better judgement, I reach my hand toward her and brush the hair from her eyes as I say, "I still see the same person."

Our eyes lock. But all I see looking back at me is shock. I was right. She even recoils a little at my touch. Probably thinks I'm a complete jackass. Some sleaze bag trying to take advantage of her vulnerability or something. She gets up from the table quickly and changes the subject asking me, "Did you drive here?"

"No." I say putting rubbing my forehead. God, what the hell am I doing here. Screwed up, again.

She starts to walk away from me, stopping she turns and says, "Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll take you home."

Hell no, I think as I tell her "You don't have to."

"You're drunk Dom. How else are you going to get home? Would you rather I call Letty and tell her to come get you?" she dryly asks and it stings to hear her say it. I know exactly what she's implying too. Letty's at home while I'm here drunk, trying to put the moves on another woman.

I close my eyes tightly. I can feel the headache coming already just thinking about trying to explain this to Letty. I decide to bite the bullet figuring what she would have in store for me would be much worse than anything Blanca would say, "I can't go back. Not now. I'm drunk and she's pissed off. We both need some time to cool off."

"Okay..." she says scratching her head with her other hand on her hip. Now I'm the one avoiding looking at her as she asks "Well, do you wanna stay here?"

I look up at her for a second, "Where?" I ask.

"You're sitting on it." She says quickly before my mind has a chance to process the other options. "I'll go get you a pillow and stuff. Give me your clothes. I'll hang them up to dry. You're soaked and you're gonna ruin my couch."

I stand up, barely, and turn away saying nothing as she goes off to get me the pillow and stuff. What a jerk I am. Well, at least I'm used to everyone being pissed at me. It's a lot of work getting wet clothes off. Well, when you're wasted that is. Thankfully she gets back just in time to miss my little 'dance'. I hear her footsteps on the floor and turn around. She looks at me for a couple seconds. Ha, she just checked me out! Her eyes look everywhere but at me as she catches herself staring. I smile, "Thanks for letting me crash."

"Yeah, no problem." She says handing me the pillow and stuff. I toss them on the couch behind me and struggle to pick my clothes up off the floor without looking like a drunk. She adds, "There are towels in the bathroom. Help yourself to anything you need." stumbling nervously over her words. And she just nods and turns to walk away.

Something catches my eye though and I reach out and grab her by the shoulder to stop her without even thinking. She freezes and I loosen my grip. Run my hands across her back. Feathers, lots of feathers. I brush her hair aside to get a better look. I thought I was seeing things but I was right. I step back. Wings. Two wings tattooed in black ink in the middle of her shoulders. She turns her head back towards me just a little. Her skin is... really soft. I can't take my eyes off it. Off her. "I didn't know you had tattoos. How did I miss that?" I say mesmerized.

She says over her shoulder, "I got it after my parents died." Her body relaxes though and she finishes, "I prayed for an angel. To come and save me. To take me away. I was naive. No one was going to save me. This was as close as I was ever gonna get to an angel." She pulls her hair over her shoulder so I can see it better but never tries to look at me.

I step back to get a better view. It's actually a pretty beautiful tattoo. And so, I'm noticing, is she. "I like it." I say as if it mattered what I thought.

"What would that be?" She asks. Eyebrow raised she turns around to face me but when she sees the hint of surprise on my face she laughs. Then she walks towards me. And panic hits me. What is she gonna do? She looks me dead in the eye until she comes within inches of me.

What am I gonna do? I have to say something, "Listen..."

She bends down and stops me in my tracks though. And makes me glad I didn't finish what I was about to say. She picks up the clothes I didn't even realize I had dropped and turns to walk away. "Goodnight Dom." she trails off as she goes.

Didn't matter what else I said or did from that point on though. Things would never be the same between us. I could never go back to seeing her the way I did before today. I felt more, I don't know... connected with her than I had with anyone in a long time. Like electricity. And it scared me. Not to feel that way, but to feel that way about her. Not Letty. Not at all what I expected.

-present-

We never spoke about that night. It was all business after that. We avoided being alone together. Avoided anything that might look suspicious in front of the others. Which is totally paranoid, I know. But it just seemed like the only way to handle it at the time and we just kept doing it. And I kept knocking on her door. Whenever Letty and I have a bad fight. Doesn't matter how late it is. Doesn't matter what the fight is about. She would just open the door and smile. I go in and sit down on the couch while she gets me a pillow and stuff. She hands them to me in silence. Just putting a hand on my head and kissing the top of it. And that's it. I would watch her walk back to her room and close the door behind her. And it gets harder every time not to stop her...

Back at my place now I show Vince to his spot for the night. Sofa city. We'll figure out something more permanent in the morning. As I open the door to my room I feel guilty to be grateful Letty isn't there. I undress and crawl into bed. Sleep doesn't come easy though. Demons in my head won't quit. It's awhile later when I hear the door creak open and I close my eyes. Pretending to be asleep. Letty gets into the bed leaving huge valley of space between us.

"Is it taken care of?" she asks me. Knowing me too well to believe I'm asleep.

I sigh, "He's not leaving."

"I thought we talked about this when Vince called and said they were coming? I thought we agreed he wasn't welcome here!?" she says, her voice filled with so much attitude.

Here we go again, "Blanca... hired him."

Still lying with her back to mine she spits, "So now you expect me to work with him?"

"You can quit if you want." I say already defeated.

"I shouldn't have to." she answers, making sure I feel every syllable.

Maybe she's right. Maybe it's her back I should have, not Brian's or Blanca's. But it's a whole lot easier to be nice to people when they're not pissed at you all the time. "Look, what do you want from me?" I ask. Her disapproval is pretty much a given at this point so it's an honest question.

I hear the sheets rustle as she sits up. I don't move. I can see the look on her face already anyway as she snaps at me, "What do I want from you? I want you to do something. Ever since you got here all you've done is sit around and feel sorry for yourself. What the fuck happened to you?"

"Things change." Is all I can think to say.

I hear a sharp smack ring in my ears as she slaps her hand down, probably on her thigh. "Don't give me that bullshit! We all lost something. We've all changed."

I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling rubbing a hand on my forehead, "I don't wanna fight."

"Of course not." she says as she rolls back over and away from me as she continues to mutter to herself, "That would require too much effort." She must be tired too because I usually don't get off that easy. I'm glad to leave it at that.

More than happy to escape with a little disagreement. Beats the usual knock down drag out fights we usually have. Doors slamming. Shouting and throwing things. Mia and Leon avoid coming home a lot these days so they don't have to deal with it. Which I think makes it worse. The house feels so empty now. Not like in LA. I miss the way things used to be. I think even Letty is starting to get tired of it. Almost that is. There's still a part of her that feeds on it. That likes to get me mad. Just to see the fire back in me. What, you think I didn't notice? I'm no shrink but that's pretty obvious. I just choose to ignore it.

But that's no way to live, is it? She deserves better than that. I have no right to be angry at her. She didn't do anything wrong. This situation is ultimately my fault, not hers, or my sister's or my friends'. I made my own bed. No one to blame but myself. I should be grateful to her for even putting up with me at all. So why then do I find myself starting fights with her. Just to have an excuse to leave and get some peace and quiet. In the only place I can anymore. The one place I shouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3: Games are for Kids

_**So long story short I had this story written up to about chapter 6 and lost it all when my dog had a disagreement with my laptop lol. The thought of starting over was so frustrating I had to drop the whole thing for awhile. A long while. But… After moving recently I finally found a printed rough draft of most of the story and noticing some interest in it lately I figured I'd try updating. Maybe it will help my writers block on the story I'm working on? Thanks for all your comments! Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 3: Games are for Kids**

"**She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye. She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise. She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright. For answers to the questions that haunt her tonight."**

**- Vanessa Carlton**

I left a not on the table, "Morning Sunshine! Not much food in the kitchen but you're welcome to whatever you find. Towels in the bathroom. If you think you can remember the way, walk over to the bar when you're ready. If not give me a call and I'll come pick you up." with the cordless phone and the number to the bar on the table next to it. He must have paid attention on the ride last night because he walks in he bar as I'm wiping off a table nearby.

Smiling one of my big smiles I walk over to him, "Big Bri," I start , nodding at him with my chin "You look rested." He looks much better. Definitely showered. There's an anxiousness there under his easygoing façade though. Hell I guess I'd be a little nervous too.

"Yeah, feeling much better thanks." He says running his hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"Good , cause I intend to work that cute little ass off." I say laughing. I'm not a flirt. Really I'm not. But a few appropriately timed ago strokes can work wonders on a man's confidence. And subsequently , they work harder. Or buy more drinks. Or pretty much do whatever you ask them to. Sly like a fox. I know.

He smiles, his cheeks turning a subtle shade of pink. "Honest day's work is good for the soul right?" he says jokingly. That's what I'm talking about. I'm all for having fun but when there is shit to be done, I don't fuck round. Business is business.

"Oh, we'll see about that…" I say gesturing for him to follow as I walk back towards the kitchen. The doors open to reveal a heaping pile of dishes in the commercial size sink. From the look on his face I know he didn't expect there to be quite so many dishes to wash. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dom. Lurking in the back as usual. I keep my focus on Brian though.

He laces his fingers together, pushing his palms away from him and stretching his arms out. "Well alright. Bring on the sponge." He says undeterred. He and I are going to get along just fine. So I hand him some gloves, a sponge and some soap.

Dom's sitting at a table reading a newspaper and easily ignoring us. Things have been different between him and I for awhile now. Not entirely sure why. Maybe because of what happened that night. He's been kind of hot and cold with me ever since. I seem to recall it being him that came the closest to crossing the line. He surprised me when he touched my face like that. Caught me off guard. Seeing him in his underwear later didn't help matter of course. I was a good girl though. Nothing I couldn't handle… Okay, I know what you're thinking and your right. I barely kept it together. I just had to remind myself he was unavailable and lock myself in my room. Quickly.

The first time I met Dom , I was arguing with Pito when he came up behind me. I just hear this voice. I almost can't explain it. It was strong, deep and intimidating but slow and sexy at the same time. I watched Pito's eyes go above and past me and I knew without looking that he was gonna be a big guy. Still was not prepared for what I saw when I turned around though. I don't think I was aware men like that even existed. You never see guys like that around here. And back home? Well let's just say the circle I ran in looked more like they stepped out of a trendy fashion magazine. He was six foot two and all muscle. A sheen of sweat on his bald head. And he looked rough.

Now normally I'm not the type to go for rough. Those kind of guys aren't even on my radar, but he was different. I could tell he wasn't Mexican but he had color. From what kind of background I wasn't sure. Full lips that you just knew belonged to an experienced mouth. Brown eyes that felt like they were holding me hostage. A body to die for. And this air of confidence. Not the arrogant kind but the natural kind that can only come from having lived a certain kind of life. Then, it starts to get a little fuzzy. He was so damn intoxicating. Even smelled amazing. And I just WATCHED him talk. Picked up the fragments of important words.

It was the mention of the word girlfriend that snapped me back to reality. Nowadays, that reality is starting to suck. So I've just tried to maintain the status quo. Just be his friend. Which isn't easy. But here we are. In the awkwardly intimate place. Because despite everything that's happened and what I think he might feel for me. I don't really know if he does. Don't know if he feels anything more for me than any other friend. And he's not really in a position for me to try and find out.

Times like these that humor comes in handy. Only way to go if you ask me. I'm not one to wallow in self pity. And I'm not inclined to let anyone else. Especially grumpy over there. So I say, "Hey Dom, I like this new guy. Think I'm gonna keep him." as I watch Brian get started on those dishes.

I know he's listening, he just turns to another page in the paper and never looks at us though. Just when I think he's not gonna say anything at all, he finally answers "Better be careful, he's trouble." as he continues to read.

Dom may be rough round the edges but once you get to know him, you learn when to push and when to back off. I skirt the line sometimes but the payoff is worth it. "You mean like you?" I quickly fire back at him with a smirk.

He lowers the paper to actually look at me. His face unreadable. "No, I mean like you." he says.

I laugh wholeheartedly though, clapping my hands together in brief applause before shaking my finger at him, "You better be careful, one of these days I might actually fire you."

"Yeah right, you don't have the balls." he says as if he's annoyed. He brings the paper back up blocking me out again.

My eyes widen and I look from Brian to Dom and back to Brian as if to say 'did he just say what I think he just said?'. I nudge Brian in the rib with my elbow. I know he probably thinks this all about to go horribly wrong. That we are going to be the first two people to experience death by a bottle of dishwashing detergent. Ah, ye of little faith. "So where's you're new recruit?" I ask, indignant.

"Out, looking for a place with Leon." he answers dryly. No balls, huh? We'll see about that.

I walk over to the table and push his newspaper down. Brian almost drops the glass in his hand. "I think I smell a friendly wager coming on." I say with my hand on my hip.

He looks at Brian disapprovingly, then back at me and says "Not a chance." his face is still expressionless, maybe just a hint of boredom.

"Oh really, I beg to differ. I think your man will crack first." I counter, shaking my head with mock-attitude. Poor Brian looks like a deer in headlights.

Dom stands up slowly. One might think this would be a good time to start running. If one was smarter or slightly less stubborn than me. I know I've hooked him though. Instead, he reaches in his back pocket, pulling his wallet out. "No way." he says thumbing through it before showing me a hundred American.

I turn up my nose at it though saying, "Make it two-hundred or your wasting my time." He tries to stare me down but I don't budge.

"Confident aren't we?" he says reaching his hand out to shake on the deal.

I raise my eyebrow and smile slyly, shaking his hand. "Brass balls." I answer.

He smiles now. Barely. Almost as if he's trying to hold it back. In some small way it makes it all worth it though. The risk of pissing him off I mean. I know it's fucked up cause he's someone else's boyfriend. And if I were a different kind of girl I might not let that stop me. Lucky for us I'm not that kind of girl. As mother used to say, I've got class. Ha. Maybe he' s right. Maybe I just don't have the balls…

Dom walks out to the bar shaking his head in amusement, leaving me and Brian. "Well big Bri, you better make me proud." I say gently squeezing his shoulders from behind.

I know he was trying to pretend he didn't just witness that little exchange for Dom's benefit. Didn't do a very good job, but he tried, "Wait, what did you just bet on?" he asks completely lost.

I wink at him over my shoulder as I'm about to walk out to the bar, replying mischievously "On which one of you will quit first."

This particular bet is not a new one, but Dom and I are no strangers to a spontaneous wager here and there. On lots of different things. Like how long it will take before the girl Leon is talking to will slap him for one of his none to subtle propositions. Or who can pour the most beers from the tap in sixty seconds. Stupid crap like that. Not about the money really. Just something I did once to try and make him laugh and since it worked I kept doing it.

As I go back to work my two-hundred dollars walks in along with Leon. They meet up in front of the bar with Dom. Guess the search didn't go so well. I walk over to greet them but Leon beats me to it. "Baby you don't look so happy to see me. Seem kind of tense. We could go back to my place and take care of that for you?"

"Really? I say faking interest with a coy smile as I lean across the bar in front of him. I lower my voice to a seductive whisper, just loud enough for the others to hear me, "And you would blow my mind right? For that whole sixty seconds." I say, patting my hand over my mouth repeatedly in a mock yawn.

Leon's jaw drops slightly, his eyes wide, but he smiles a little. Vince on the other hand nods approvingly at Dom and says with a chuckle, "This one's feisty. Does she come in brunette?" I just love when people talk about you like you're not there. Not sure if that's a compliment or not but I arch my eyebrow and give him a stern look. Dom shakes his head. Vince looks at both of us and just shrugs, "What? I like brunettes."

Well now, isn't that nice. I give him a smile though and shake my head too. Not worth making a fuss over. He really has absolutely no idea he even said anything wrong. That in and of itself makes me laugh. Leon's getting more frustrated these days though and he's decided that of he can't get me he wants to at least figure me out. Like I'm some kind of messed up science project. The one girl he can't seem to charm. Asks me all these questions and here we go again, "So what does a guy have to do to get your attention then?"

I answer him honestly, as always. "Not try to get my attention."

"That's bullshit." Vince laughs.

Oh he wants to see feisty, huh? "Why, because you don't know how to do it?" I smirk.

He leans toward me, forearms on the bar saying smoothly "No, I just don't buy that line. Women love attention. Love it when we tell you that you're beautiful. Try to pick you up, check you out. Even you. You can go ahead and roll your eyes but you know you love it."

How is it that the ones who play dumb always end up saying the most intelligent shit? "Of course I do, but that wasn't the question. Flattery doesn't get you a phone number. No matter how much I love it."

Leon chimes back in now sounding almost frustrated, "So who does? Who's the guy who gets your number!' as if my answer is gonna be like the meaning of life or something.

"It's no different than you. The ones who plays hard to get. The one guy in the room who DOESN'T try to hit on me. The guy who is too busy doing his own thing to even notice me. That's the guy I notice. And that's the guy I'll go up and talk to… and maybe eventually give him my number. If he's not a douche of course…" I laugh and the guys eat it up with a spoon. Not that it isn't true.

Leon laughs confidently, "So I'm not that guy?" As if we didn't know the answer. As if HE didn't. Leon is always the first guy in the room to make a move. Still cool and still smooth but always aggressive.

Vince laughs too, adding "No, I think she just described Dom."

For the first time since the conversation started Dom looks at me. My heart stops for a second with panic. I quickly recover by rolling my eyes. He got me there. Felt like I just got caught stealing or something. The boys just laugh. In their minds it's so not a possibility that it's funny I guess. Thankfully Leon finally breaks the silence joking, "Damn Dom, your always cutting in on my action! You wait, I'm gonna find me a fine ass woman someday and if you ask her she'll say 'Toretto who?'"

Right about then Dom gets that kind of twinkle in his eye. A devious look but playful at the same time and it's totally adorable, I must admit. He puts on a straight face and you know he's about to let out a zinger. "Yeah, because you haven't introduced us yet." he says. A smirk spreads across his face and pretty soon all four of us are in stitches.

I think it must have been at least an hour before Brian comes out and joins me behind the bar looking for his next project. Vince immediately greets him with on of those macho secret handshakes I've never figured out. Leon gives him a "Sup?" and Dom just nods with his chin.

Brian is still all smiles and says to Vince "How is it that you get to stay out here and I'm back there?" as he nods back at Dom. Which, for those of you who don't speak man means that Dom said 'everything's cool' and Brian said 'thanks'. The art of deciphering male grunts and gestures. A skill I've acquired from living with an emotionally repressed brother and now of course being around Dom.

"Cause I'm prettier than you." Vince replies. Quick on the draw and sharper than he lets on. He is all surprises. Must have been a tough call for Mia to choose between those two. Two different ends of the spectrum. Night and day. I'm a night owl myself…

Contrary to popular belief, we do have customers and there is work to be done. I address the group thoroughly loathing my position as buzz kill. "Alright gentlemen. I hate to break up the party but your asses are taking up stools I could be making money off of." I say affectionately shooing them off.

They take my cue and get to work. Al except for Brian. I direct him to some tables that need bused. Kind of give him bullshit work. Gotta pay your dues, right? Leon gets cracking on the AC and Dom and Vince do that damn handshake thing again before he walks out. Left to his own devices Dom makes his way over to the pool table. Checking out the action. I discourage playing for money. I know. The hypocrisy of the situation isn't lost on me. But with alcohol in the mix there's just too much potential for it to get ugly, fast.

Doesn't mean it doesn't happen now and then. And I bet you can't guess who the biggest perpetrator is either. Yeah, Dom. He's got skills, makes some decent money on the side. See, for him it's not enough to just be good. Not reckless enough unless you lay some cash on the line. No real thrill unless you've got something to lose. Could be worse ways to get his kicks though. Ways hell of a lot more illegal and dangerous than pool. It's like a fix for him. Nowhere near the high he gets from racing but enough to satiate him, at least for a little while.

I'm walking the bar, doing my rounds. Introduce Brian to a few of the regulars. His broken Spanish amuses them. As is becoming the norm, he's ever the gracious guest. And a guest here more so than my place. This is my real home. This is my real family, friends, life. He works hard and in my book that earns you respect. I manage to keep him busy for quite awhile longer. Amazing the amount of things you find that need to be done when you have n extra hand.

My back is turned on the bar for a second as I put a few empty bottles in the can. I turn back to find Dom sitting in front of me. "Vince is here. You need anything before I go?" He asks, looking at me with his hands folded on the bar. If you looked up the word temptation in the dictionary. Damn.

"Mind giving Bri a ride?" I ask hesitantly.

His eyebrow rises as he answers, "Why are you so good to us?" I'm not sure if that's a rhetorical question or not.

None the less, I'm more than a little intrigued. He's certainly not lacking in the charm department. At least when he feels like it. "What do you mean?" I ask.

He shrugs, staring at his hands now as if they suddenly have become so transfixing he can't bring himself to look away. "Just that you've been good to us. All of us. Most of us don't deserve it." He trails off quietly.

"I'm the one who should be grateful." I reply, "It's getting so I don't remember what it's like doing this without you guys. Don't think I could go back to doing things that way again." And I am grateful. They don't need the money half as bad as I need the help.

He just smiles. Knows he won't win this one. "Alright, where's the buster?" he says, his posture relaxing. Giving in to the weariness after a long day. I set a beer on front of him and yell for Brian.

He's on the other end of the bar and it's kind of loud but I've developed a pretty good set of lungs over the years. He hears me loud and clear even through all the commotion and conversation swirling around us. As he ducks under the counter I say, "Catch." throwing a set of keys at him. Giving him barely enough time to make it to this side of the bar and grab them. He does though. Good reflexes. "Well you made it through day one. That's a key to my place. You're off the clock." I say walking to the register and opening it. I take out some cash and walk over to him, reaching for his hand and stuffing the money in it. "Dom will give you a lift." I say gesturing toward shim with a nod of my head.

He looks at the money and then at me but I walk away before he starts talking. He's exactly the type to tell me it's too much or something. He really needs it though and I can certainly afford it. He shoves the bills in his pocket as I grab Dom's empty beer. Brian meets up with Dom on the other side of the bar. "Thanks," he says to me "You leaving soon?"

I look around. The place is hopping. I laugh, "Me? No, I got a few hours yet. Go on, get out of here. Mi casa es su casa."

It's about twelve when I finally make my way home. I open the door and almost stop dead in my tracks. Dom and Brian are sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching TV. Yes, I think I walked in the right door. Yes, that is my couch. And yes they both look like they are having fun. Stranger things have happened…

This could wind up working to my advantage. I was planning on dragging Brian out tonight. Might not have to drag so hard. "Nice to see you made yourself comfortable. Did I miss the party?" I say sweetly. I guess I kind of expected him to sit there and do nothing while I was working. At least be sitting there bored and uncomfortable.

Brian stands up almost as soon as I speak. "We were just hanging out. Wanna beer?" he offers.

I plop my stuff down on the kitchen and just as I am about to open my mouth to answer him Dom does it for me. His gaze still fixed on the television as he says, "Blanca doesn't drink."

Brian's expression is a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Never?" he asks. I get that a lot. I have my reasons, obviously. Issues with alcohol. The whole bar thing feeding my ridiculous instinct to take care of all the people that will drink with or without my bar. In some way my twisted penance for not helping my parents. As if I could have. Although Dom understands my reasons better than most, people seem pretty accepting. They don't ask questions. To may face at least. My boundaries are few but clear.

"Nope." I answer simply. Quickly changing the subject I add, "Hot date tonight?" I joke.

He looks a little disappointed. I know he wishes he did have a date and we all know who with. He also knows I meant no harm. With a yawn he answers, "I think my head has a date with that pillow."

"Honey," I reply "You are not going to bed early on watch. Don't bother arguing, You have fifteen minutes to wake up an get gorgeous, we are going out." I walk over to him and tug at his shirt, looking him over.

This all gets Dom's attention… and quickly. "Where you going?" he asks, getting up to join us in the kitchen.

Brian again getting lost in the background as soon as Dom gives me his attention. I really gotta stop doing that. Not very polite. So I give Brian's hair a little tousle. Trying to be nonchalant but secretly thrilled to have piqued Dom's interest. I answer evasively, "Out." before returning my attention to Brian. "You need a shower, a shave and a haircut." I look at my watch and back to him. "Never mind, no time. Just put on a clean shirt."

Brian looks kind of amused at this and I know Dom is totally aware of my feeble attempt at psychological manipulation. I decide to make a beeline for my room. To get ready of course. Rather unexpectedly he takes my bait again. "What about me?" he says to my back.

I don't turn around, or even stop. Don't want him to get any hint of the butterflies that just came to life in the pit of my stomach. "You look just fine the way you are." I say. One of those things you don't have the guts to say to a guy's face. But I hope it will mean he's still standing there when I come out. Cause I have every intention of making it worth his while.

When I finally do come out, my hair is down. A rare occurrence for me. Loose blonde waves drape around my shoulders. Got on my favorite skinny jeans. Simple low cut purple top. Again something different from the easy black tank tops I rely on for work. The piece de resistance being my high heeled black leather boots. The click of those heels make my presence known to my delight, both Brian AND Dom. I see approval in their faces immediately and stand a little taller after that. Guys have no idea the power they have sometimes.

I play it casual though, walk over to Brian with earrings in my hand. He's changed but looks a little uneasy about partying it up. I hold a different earring up to each ear saying, "Look, you sit here and mope or you can have some fun… Take your mind off everything for a few hours. It won't kill you. Which one do you think?"

He points to one ear and I immediately put on the other. What the hell do guys know about earrings anyway? Dom has a smirk on his face. Apparently he's reading me loud and clear. "Okay, but Dom is coming too." Brian finally responds. I owe him for that one. Could not have set that one up better if I tried.

I decide to go with the flow. Even though the flow is going somewhere slightly dangerous. "You know, you better not follow me around with your mouth hanging open like that all night. People might get the wrong idea." I say playfully as he sips the last of his beer and I put on my other earring.

"I might HAVE to follow you around all night because YOUR giving guys the wrong idea." he answers unfazed. He makes no attempt to mask the approval in his eyes as he looks me up and down either.

Brian has started to get his bearings here though. His feel for the situation in particular is on point. "Are you two gonna play games all night or are we going out?" he says with an assertiveness that surprises both Dom and I.

I grab my purse and keys from the table and look to Dom, "You wanna follow us?" I ask.

He nods, putting his arm out towards the door as if to say 'lead he way'. He walks out behind me and Brian, locking the door as if it were his own place. I have a moment of self-pity there in the hallway of my building. I'll never get him. I'm no match for Letty. Problems or not they have a history I can't even touch. So I caught his eye. I'm not the first or the last. It may be corny and cliché but she's the only one who caught his heart. A long time ago. What am I doing? What's wrong with me?

I can see it now. As usual I misread the signals. Take this back and forth for something it's not. And in the end he'll just break my heart. Won't be his fault. Really, come on. What kind of guy would stay with his girl and make a move for another unless he was just looking for a quick piece of ass. I mean, if he was really that unhappy he would leave… right? I'm dreaming if I think he's going to wake up one day and decide he's really in love with me. I can only blame myself if this ends badly.

He takes my elbow in his hand protectively as we head down the stairs. It makes me want to cry. I'm so confused at this point I don't know what to believe. A player looking for a side piece doesn't do things like this. Or do they? Which of the truths about him that I've formed in my head is right? The nagging feeling like I'm doing something wrong by just thinking about him has turned those butterflies to a churning sea. I don't let it show though.

We're going to out to my favorite club and I promised Brian a good time. I can pretend to be fine even though I'm a mess inside. Been doing it ever since my parents died. I became like a robot. The words 'I'm fine' coming as easily as breathing. I know that it's unhealthy and all. Your supposed to express your feelings. Don't keep them bottled up. Least that's what the therapist told me. The one who everyone said I had to see. What a crock of shit. He didn't help me.

Maybe he was right, I don't really know. All I know is that when that man walked in my bar and I laid eyes on him all was right with my world. Being around him and his friends feels like family again. The kind I always wished I had even when my own was in tact. I had still been dating Pito up until that point. Even though he was a jerk and treated me like shit. I came to terms though I guess. In my own time. I could be miserable or not, it was my choice. I chose.

I chose Dom. He made me feel safe even though it scared me to feel it. I trusted him even though I knew I shouldn't. I wanted him even though I knew I couldn't have him. I will come to terms with that reality in my own time too. But for tonight. Tonight I'll do what I always do. What I'm best at. I'll pretend to be fine.

I'll put on a happy face and dance…


	4. Chapter 4: Little Secrets Big Lies

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Working on getting 5 done this weekend… let me know what you guys think so far? Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 4: Little Secrets, Big Lies**

"**I've got someone waiting for me every night. She's the only one I've ever loved and it's been that way for the longest time. She's the one that makes my world go right. And it tears me in two because I know where I'll be tonight."**

**-Foreigner**

How did I get myself into this? I'm following Blanca and Brian to some club. She won't tell me where. Says it's a secret. She drives too slow. Everyone around here drives too slow. This car drives too slow. We pull up at this building. It's pretty dark. Lotta cars parked outside though. Never been here before.

We walk up to the door and I see eyes on her already. My instinct says to walk next to her and keep the creeps away. I don't though. I just walk behind her and enjoy the view. A fine one too, as always. Brian looks around taking it all in, "What is this place?" he asks.

She smiles seductively, "Mi Secreto Pequeno." she answers as she hooks her arm in Brian's. Gotta admit it makes me kinda jealous. Better get used to it. Sure there's gonna be a lot more of that tonight.

"How long you been coming here?" I ask. My little secret is right. Lotta shit I still don't know about her.

She looks back over her shoulder at me, "Oh I don't know, awhile I guess." It seemed dark on he outside but as soon as the door opens the loud ass music hits you. Neon lights are flashing and the place is packed with people dancing. She leads us to an empty table and Brian and I grab a stool. "You guys want anything?" she asks. W both shake our heads no as we sit.

Blanca just walks off laving us at the table. Bri and I shrug it off. Who knows what that girl ha sup her sleeve. She comes back with her hands full of drinks. Two coronas for us and a soda for her. Her hips shake with the music as she walks. Makes me laugh out loud. Kind of like they have a mind of their own. Just like her.

Music is good. A weird mix of American dance music and traditional Latin stuff. All stuff good to dance to. Easy beats to follow. Blanco shouts to Brian "Do you dance?". I guess he's trying to show him a good time. Don't know why she cares so much. You have no idea the fast talking we had to do with Letty and Mia to get them to agree to the while thing. Had to promise that he wouldn't work when they were on. Guess you would need cheering up to with that kind of news.

"Not well." he shouts back. I know the guy has no rhythm .Look on his face agrees with me. He's got heart though. I know that for sure. And with the right woman. Well if she does it right, no one will be looking at him anyway.

She drags him off to the floor. Like I thought, she does it right. I forget Brian's alive. She's a good dancer. Better than I woulda guessed. She doesn't move quite like the other girls but she's having fun and doesn't care. That's all that counts in my book. Someone needs to explain to me why I'm sitting here by myself watching a purse while Brian's out there dancing with her. She looks like she's the only one having fun. I catch Brian's eye. He knows what I'm thinking. I walk up behind them and hand off her purse to Brian while her back is turned. We pull a switch on her and she doesn't even notice.

I move closer to her. Keep dancing. Until I put my hand around her waist I don't think she even realized it was me. She freezes for a second when I touch her. Turns around quickly. I don't let go and I don't stop dancing. She follows my lead with a smile. She's starting to sweat a little but it only makes her look better. As soon as the song ends she's looking for Brian though.

We sit for awhile and he tries to talk to him. Kinda hard with al the noise though. I have a few more beers in the meantime. Maybe a few too many. I can feel myself getting warm. Blanca looks bored and I decide what the hell. Go for it. A sure sign I should cut myself off. I grab her hand and lead her to the dance floor again. She doesn't resist. I lift my arm over her head and lead her through it.

With her back to me and my height I'll be honest. It's a nice view. She backs up closer to me so our hips move as one. I back up though, worried about what this might lead to. She moves closer again and again I back up. This time she turns around. Looks almost hurt. I smile at her. A real smile as the song changes to something more Latin. Just that one smile and she looks like she's glowing when she smiles back. The movement of her hips changes effortlessly adjusting to the music. She pulls some fancy move with her arms and we both laugh. And then the world just falls away…

I reach for her hands and put them on my shoulders. Our eyes are locked. It's now or never, right? I let one of the hands on her waist drift down lower. She looks over her shoulder quickly as if she doesn't believe I really just grabbed her ass. Looking back at me her mouth opens in protest and she kinda squints at me, like she's trying to figure out what I'm up to. Then her eyes close. Just a for a second but long enough to tell me she's not gonna fight me. Her breathing gets deeper. Surprising. I thought she might slap me to be honest.

We keep right on dancing though. She follows my lead. We move well together. Effortless. Too many things with us are effortless. Something about me and her together that feels too… natural. I try to ignore the feeling in my gut, as usual. She's out of my league.

Don't get me wrong now. I've had women a lot more beautiful than her. And it's not the money. I've got my own. Just feel like she's too good. To smart. Too kind. Too… everything I'm not. If I had something that good I'd only end up fucking it up. I've got enough problems already without adding that one to my plate.

I definitely do think she's hot though. Curves in all the right places. The way she carries herself. Relaxed and approachable but independent. Clear blue eyes that go all the way through you. Funny how she stands out in a place like this. Catches a lot of eyes. If I didn't already know better I would guess she was some kind of home grown Midwest girl. If I didn't know where she really came from.

Maybe it was because she didn't know me that well. Maybe she just didn't care. But she just wouldn't let me get away with shit like other people do. When I'd say something kinda mean or start sulking, she'd laugh. Give it right back to me and move on. Called me on my attitude in ways I think most people are afraid to. No matter how hard I pushed she never got mad. At first I didn't know how to react to that. But pretty soon it got so just having her smile at me would melt away all the tension I had built up the night before at home.

Before I know it I start telling her stuff I don't talk about with anyone else. Little things here and there. Never once did she judge me either. Even after I told her about he trucks and Jesse. Practically the opposite of Letty and not just on the outside. Man, Letty… what am I gonna tell her when I get back? What's my excuse this time? I don't know if she even believes anything I tell her anymore. Always was a smart girl.

The song changes again, something slower. In one smooth motion I take one her hands in mine and use the other to pull her in close. Her body is pressed against me and she looks up at me with those eyes. How do you say no? I know I should but you tell me how. We're both adults. Why not you say? Because I can't give her what she deserves. More than just a momentary lapse in judgment. The rest of me is not following orders from my head though. Least not that one. The heat of our bodies. The music. The beer. She looks almost hypnotized. I feel like I actually am.

So I give in. Lean closer. If I could kiss her, just once. I could get it out of my system. Chalk it up to the beer and go back to the way we were. She'll get over it. Realize I'm an asshole anyway and hate me like everyone else. I could be wrong of course. This could be pity I'm getting from her. She could think I'm just a poor, desperate, lonely guy. She could be right.

I lean my face in to hers. Ignoring the alarm bells going off in my head. She looks away at first. But when hers eyes meet mine again she bites her bottom lip. The hand behind my neck slides just under my jaw. I think she tries to say something but I can't hear her over the noise. I lean in further. So close a piece of paper would barely fit between our mouths.

Then it hits me. Literally. To hands from behind, pushing me with too much force to be an accident. I lurch forward, folding her in my arms to keep her from falling backwards. I let go quickly. My hands curl into fists as I turn to face the prick who wants to start something. Been awhile since I had a good fight to break up at the bar. I could go for a little action tonight. Work out this tension in other ways.

Mother fucker. I should have known. Pito. "What do you think you're doing?" I shout. I am not in the mood for this shit. I roll my shoulders forward. Try to look menacing. Not that I usually have to try hard.

He steps up to me. I'm actually amused. Has he actually grown some balls since yesterday! There are a few guys behind him. Bri and I could take them, no sweat. He answers me matter-of-factly, "You should keep your hands off my property." with his arms out like he wants to start something.

Blanca steps in front of me before I can clock him. She shouts at him, "Excuse me!" I have never, ever heard her sound that pissed off before. Feisty is right. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" she adds with what I can only describe as pure disgust. Brian makes his way over to us quickly. People have stopped dancing around us. He and I look at each other and then at the guys. A series of silent nods and it's decided. I'll take the two on the left. Him the two on the right. Save Mr. Tough guy for last.

Pito reaches towards her and pulls at the waist of her jeans. Just enough so we can see her fucking lovely tattoo. God only knows why she didn't get that shit covered up or removed. "That's MY name. That means you're MY property. That means the big bald guy needs to keep his hands where they belong. On that Puerto Rican puta of his." he says like he got cocky all the sudden. Did he forget who he was dealing with.

Blanca's still trying to hold me back and for now I let her. It's her business and if she wants to handle it I won't stop her. But oh… if he says one more word about Letty. We're gonna have a serious problem here. "Tattoo or no, you don't get to say who touches me Pito. We. Are. Over. Leave me alone." she says, more annoyed than anything.

He laughs. Why she ever got involved with this prick in the first place I'll never understand. "Mama you don't have to share. Just come with me. I'll make everything better." he says as if he expects her to be eating out of the palm of his hand. Good luck with that. This should be good.

"Maybe I do remember. Maybe sharing him with another woman is better than having you all to myself." she lies. But this time her words hit home. Maybe a little too close to home. Before I know it he winds up his arm elbow first and swings. Smacking her across the face with the back of his hand. Hard. I'm gonna kill this mother fucker. Call the ambulance now. Get the docs ready. They might save him if they work quick.

She turns away holding her face in shock and disgust but puts her other hand against my chest to stop me. She knows what's about to happen. She wants a crack at him first, fine. Doesn't matter who starts it, I'm ending it. She turns back to him slowly. Her jaw is clenched so tight I can almost feel it. "Just because we are not in my house does not mean you are safe here. If you EVER put your hands on me again and I'll make sure they get broken in so many places you'll never use them again. I tried to play nice but I can do dirty. You better watch your back though. I know a lot of people who are sick of you acting like you rule this town. You stay away from me. You stay away from my friends. And you stay away from my bar you son of a bitch." she says with an eerie calmness. I can tell she's holding back. She refuses to step down to his level. That makes one of us.

Turning to face me she shakes her head in disbelief. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I don't feel like dancing anymore." she says without actually look at me. She steps next to me but I've still got my eye on Pito who's laughing with his buddies. We've started to draw a crowd. She knows I can't jut let this go. Standing shoulder to shoulder with me but facing the opposite direction she stands there waiting for me. It's her way of asking me not to. I can't bring myself to walk away though. So she moves to Brian. "Can we please just go home?" she asks and the sound of her voice shaking is about all I can take.

"Go on chucha cuerera! You'll come crawling back when he kicks you to the curb!" he shouts after her. Gotta save face after that verbal assault she just landed at him. That's the final straw for me though. I deck him right then and there. Put all my weight into it. I had to break his nose. At least. Hurt my hand like hell. A swarm of bouncers and people separate us before I can get another shot off.

Blanca runs back to us and starts arguing with the bouncer. They are shouting in Spanish and I don't catch it all. I'm too busy looking at Pito and laughing. He's trying to act tough again now that everyone is holding us back. Go ahead buddy. I dare you. She must know one of the guys cause pretty soon they let us go.

We're escorted out of the club. It's hot but the fresh air feels good. I lean against a broken street light. Blanca bends over with her hands on her thighs and lets out a deep breathe. When she stands again her face is flushed. It's hot and we're all sweating but with the moonlight on her it looks like she's glowing. She holds her hair up over her head and waves at the back of her neck to cool off. It takes me places in my mind that really aren't appropriate right now.

Not the most beautiful. No. But in that moment? She may as well have been only woman on earth. I could have stared for days. I'm a goner. The only question now is what to do about it. Way I see it I got three choices. I could start world war three and leave Letty. I could try to juggle them both at once. Or I can let it go. Let her go. She turns around laughs, still holding her hair up "Well. That's not exactly what I had in mind."

Brian doesn't seem amused though, "What the hell just happened in there?" People don't really know the whole story between Blanca and Pito. They think he's some kind of stalker, not a jealous ex-boyfriend. I think Mia knows but she'd never admit it. The buster is catching on real fast at this rate.

I laugh along with her, "Just a little… misunderstanding." She walks over to me and my heart starts beating faster.

"You should get a restraining order or something." He says looking annoyed that we find this funny.

Blanca looks over her shoulder at him before reaching out for my hand. "Let's just say that's not the way we do things around here." she says smiling back at him with a wink. She could call the cops. But having the heat on could bring trouble for more than just Pito. I think Brian finally catches her drift when he nods at me. She takes my hand and tries to hold it up to get a better look. It hurts when she squeezes at it but I pretend not to notice. I expected her to be mad and she's not. That's all I care about right now. "You should put some ice on that. Follow us back if you want."

And I do. Like I don't have ice at my place. It feels like forever before we get there. When we do she orders me to sit down at the kitchen table. Goes to the freezer and puts some ice in a towel. Kneeling down in front of me she puts it on my hand. Brian hands each of us a bottle of water before excusing himself to take a shower.

"So…" she starts nervously, "Feel better now?" She stares at my hand. I stare at her.

I take a sip of my water before answering, "Doesn't hurt that bad."

She smiles up at me and all the tension in the room melts away. "I meant about Pito." It's then I notice the bruise starting to show on her cheek. She's gonna have a shiner tomorrow. He's gonna look a lot worse soon.

Laughing both with her and at the thought of hitting him, "You know I couldn't let him get away with that…" I reach the back of my free hand out to her face and touch the spot. She winces and it kills me. If he thinks a broken nose is all I have to say about this he's dumber than I thought. "I think you need the ice more than I do."

She hands me the ice before sitting down on the floor and leaning back with her arms behind her. "He's done worse. I'll be fine." She says rolling her eyes.

"He hit you before!" I almost yell, anger suddenly boiling up to the surface.

With an uncomfortable shrug she shakes her head yes. "Why do you think I left him?"

I still can't get over how such a smart girl could get herself into such a stupid situation. Deciding that little flaw in her judgment is the same reason I like her as much as I do I let it go. If it weren't for him we mighta never even met. "You should have told me…" I say.

She doesn't have to answer. I know why she didn't. I would have flipped the hell out. As usual. "You staying here?" she asks before taking a drink of her water. I don't answer. I don't have to either. Put a hand on my head and tilt my head back. Just stare off into space. She stands up after a minute brushing her hands off on her jeans as she thinks out loud "I gotta get out of these shoes, they're killing me."

Instead of heading to her room though she steps closer to me. Leans down to my level and puts a hand on the side of my face. My heart is pounding so loud she's gotta be able to hear it. Before I have time to register what's happening she kisses my cheek. All I can think about is how soft her lips are. "Thank you." She whispers. It takes every ounce of strength I have then to let her walk away.

Almost that is. I grab her hand as she starts to leave, letting the ice fall to the floor. It stops her dead in tracks. "Annie…" I never called her by her real name before. I didn't know what else to say. I don't even know where to start.

She holds on to my hand but doesn't turn around. "Brian's already got the couch. You can have my bed. I'll take the chair out here. You're too big to fit in that little thing so don't even think about trying to argue." Her hand squeezes mine before letting go and disappearing into her room.

I could have argued. She wouldn't change her mind but I could have tried. How could I though. I feel guilty enough as it is. The things that are probably running through her mind. If she's even half as confused as I am? Well it means that option two is out. Sharing is definitely NOT caring.

Brian walks in the kitchen just after. He looks down at the ice all over the floor and then at me confused. "So what was all that about?" he says helping me pick up the ice.

I shrug, "He was just looking for trouble. Same as always." So maybe I was looking for trouble too. Ever since I found out about the two of them being together I've been dying for an excuse to take him down.

"Bro, I'm talking about Blanca. I mean I know it's none of my business but are you two...?" he sticks his chin out. Saying it without saying it.

I narrow my eyes. Who does he think he is talking to me about relationships. After what he did to Mia. "No." I say. Loud and clear.

He shoots one of those cheesy ass grins at me, "Don't sweat it man. It was just a question. I just, know what it's like. Getting involved with someone you're not supposed to."

"I...It's… We're…" I stutter before taking a deep breath. "Just a couple of friends hanging out. That's all." Trying to convince myself more than anyone.

Brian puts his hands up in surrender, "Whatever you say Dom." He laughs at me. He knows I'm lying. I know he would never tell anyone but just the fact that it's becoming obvious to other people is gonna be a problem. What the hell am I gonna do now.

Blanca walks back in the kitchen just in time to catch the tail end of what Brian said. If she thought anything was weird she didn't act like it. Probably didn't even notice. Least I hope not. "Come on. I'll get you settled." She says and I follow. I've never been in her room before. It was a line I was never prepared to cross. All the lines have started to get blurry these days though.

It smells like her in here. All girly and shit. Her bed looks agonizingly comfortable. "You don't have to do this."

She sighs, "All six feet of you is not gonna fit in that chair. It's not a big deal. Really." It's never a big deal with her. Always just goes with the flow. That's what I love about her. Oh my god. What am I thinking! I don't love her. I can't…

Grabbing some stuff for herself to sleep with she adds, "I just put on fresh sheets. There's a lamp there by the bed. If you need me just holler." She smiles from the door way. Leaning against the frame. The silence is deafening. I cannot do this anymore.

"I was outta line tonight. Had a few too many. It was a mistake." I tell her. Even though I know it's not the whole truth. The girl has enough problems without me going around screwing things up.

The smile leaves her face almost instantly. I want to take it back. But then I think of Letty. Of the look she would have on her face if she found out. I feel like such a dick. "Nothing happened. Right?" she says with ice in her voice. I can feel the chill from here. She shuts the door and I'm left standing there.

I gotta stop this shit. Once and for all. Get my act together. Stop moping around wasting my life away and do something. I'm too old to be acting like this. We all are. Tomorrow I'm gonna go home and kiss my girlfriend. Tell her I love her and try to have a good day. Tomorrow. Right now I'm gonna go to sleep. Alone. In another woman's bed. As if I'll be able to sleep. Haven't had a good night's sleep in over a year. Who the fuck am I kidding.

Eventually I do end up crashing. Wake up early. Get dressed and tip-toe through the living room. Manage to get out unnoticed. That's an awkward morning after I don't think I need. When I get home Letty is at the kitchen table sipping a coffee. She's pissed. Of course. Like a mom who stayed up all night waiting for her kid who never came home. When they get all quiet and have that look on their face you know it's gonna be bad. Way worse than screaming or yelling.

"Where were you?" she finally asks. Her voice is scratchy. Like she had just as rough a night as I did.

I never even thought of what I was gonna tell her when I got home. No perfectly thought out lie. Quick. Think of something. "I went out. With Brian. To some new place. Got a little rowdy so I stayed at Leon's. Didn't wanna to bother you." I say. At least some of it was kinda true.

She puts her mug down and folds her arms across her chest. "I called Leon. He said he hadn't seen you." She says staring straight ahead at the wall.

Fuck. "Musta been before I got there." I quickly come up with. I hope she didn't just call him now or I am totally busted.

"Yeah, I guess so." She spits.

I try to make some peace. Walk up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. Rubbing them just hard enough. "Sorry. I should have called. Things got out of hand."

You have no idea how out of hand.

She notices my actual hand then. "What did you do?" she asks, relaxing a little bit. Massages always work with her.

"There was a fight at the bar. I got sucked into it for a second. It was nothing." I say convincing even myself. I hate that I can lie to her so easily.

She unfolds her arms. Has another sip of coffee. "Want some?" she offers. See, I can do this. We can do this. Have a conversation without shouting at each other. Sit down and maybe have a nice breakfast.

I let go of her shoulders and brush her hair from her face. Kiss her forehead. "I'll get it." I say. Look at that. Just like normal.

"You should get a shower before work. You stink." she teases. We both laugh.

I sit at the table and we drink our coffee in silence. Calm comfortable silence. "I'm gonna jump in the shower. Be right back." She smiles at me. For the first time in a long time.

The hot water feels good. My hand is sore and I feel like I could just stand there forever. I guess it's decided then. Option number three it is. Letty and I will be fine. Just have to get things back on track again. And we're starting.

Yeah right. Nothing with her is ever easy. If I have to walk around on eggshells to keep the peace what kind of life would that be? What kind of life would it be if all I can think about is Blanca..?

I just want to do the right thing here. Not for me but for everyone else. Later. Later Letty will make me forget about all this. Screw my head in straight if you know I mean. I get out and wrap a towel around my waist. Walk to the kitchen. I'm starving. I call out for her, "Baby I'm gonna make some eggs, you hungry?"

She appears in the kitchen doorway. She's changed out of her pajamas and has her keys in her hands. "Nah, I already ate." She stands there watching me for a second before adding, "I promised Mi I would meet her. She said she needed to talk."

"Everything cool?" I ask, breaking the eggs into the skillet. I've been so caught up in my own shit I didn't even think to call Mia and ask how she was doing with Brian being back and all.

She walks up and kisses me on the cheek. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll fill you in later." She says walking out the door backwards with a wave. The screen door springs shut behind her.

I stare off into space. I don't know for how long. The smell of my eggs burning snaps me out of it. I know what I have to do. Stay away from her as much as possible. When I'm around her I don't think straight. I know it will hurt her. She's gonna think she did something wrong. It's for her own good though. I mean look at what happens to the people I care about. My father, Jesse, even Vince almost died on that rig. All of us hiding out here. Can't go home yet. Maybe never. She'll end up hating me like everyone else secretly does.

Sometime I wish someone would just say it. To my face. Tell me how I ruined their lives. How they trusted me with everything and I let them down. I let them all down. It's like a body in hiding in the basement. And it's starting to stink. How much longer we can all pretend it's not there I don't know. How much longer can I go on like this? I don't know that either.


	5. Chapter 5: Bruises on the Inside

**A/N: So thanks you to each and every one of you who reviewed or added me or my story to your alerts or favorites! All of you are awesome! I save every one of them for when I need a boost. Like I said, re-typing from a very rough draft after losing the version I loved is tough and I when I get discouraged I just look at all the messages I've gotten and it helps me get back into it. So here's a little plot twist for you. Hope it keeps you in your toes… Let me know what you think!**

_Chapter Five: Bruises on the Inside_

"_I've seen that look before and I've heard that slamming door too. Just like you, I know that hurt by heart. I've been right where you are. I know how it feels when your world is falling apart. You're not alone tonight. I know what lonely's like. I've still got the scars. I know that hurt by heart."_

_~ Tracy Lawrence_

I pretended to be asleep as he left this morning. Curled up on the couch with my eyes closed. Still holding on to the possibility I might fall back asleep. Not wanting to acknowledge morning was coming. He crept through the apartment silently. The sound of the door clicking just barely audible. It's a trick I've discovered he's quite good at. For such a big man he nonetheless manages to be invisible. When he wants to be that is.

It was early, early for me that is, but the sun was peering in through the blinds. Big streaks of light splashing on the walls. I always did have a hard time sleeping in anything other than utter darkness. So I sat there uncomfortably in the chair for a long while afterwards. Brian still fast asleep. Lying on the couch tangled in a sheet, his back to me. Breathing slow and shallow. I'm glad one of us is comfortable. I finally will my tired body to get out of the chair. Sit up, stretch and as I try to stand it rebels. Back down I go, stiff and achy. Result of my not so comfortable night's sleep. Let's try that again.

I make my way to the bathroom. Turn on the light and squint at the harsh glare in my eyes. As I pass the mirror I catch a glimpse of myself. My face. Takes me by surprise. Like looking at a stranger. I touch it, just to be sure. The bluish bruise forming on my face suddenly feels sore. As if seeing it made it hurt. I look at it for a long moment. Study my face. Nothing extraordinary. I hint of puffy circles under clear blue eyes. My cheekbones slightly higher than average. Even a few freckles brought out by the sun. My focus keeps returning to that bruise. How it takes over my face. And yet, in some strange way it makes me feel strong. Looks kind of tough.

Last night filters through my mind in pieces. As if I imagined it. Parts of it I think I did. Did I imagine he was about to kiss me? Possibly. But the reflection in the mirror is living proof that at least some part of last night was real. I didn't want Dom to hit him. Hoped he wouldn't. But when he did? I must admit it thrilled me. Not for the obvious reason of Dom defending my honor or anything. Just to see the look on Pito's face. To see him put in his place and in front of everyone. Nothing I could or did say to him could top that.

I take a quick, cool shower to wash the night off. Wake me up. Though my body cries for hot water, I know I'll never get out if I use it. I might even fall asleep standing here. I'm certain now. The pieces all coming in to focus. He was going to kiss me. I was going to let him. He was aggressive. Much more than I've ever seen him be. With me at least. It caught me off guard. Putting his hands where he wanted. Not really seeming to care whether or not I would object. Which of course I didn't.

The instant he touches me I crumble. All my resolve is gone. His hands almost burn where they make contact, setting parts of me on fire that would make you blush. And when he takes it away the spot is left haunted. God, I would let that man do anything he wanted to me. Which is how I ended up in this mess with Pito in the first place. I always give too much of myself. So quick to relinquish control. To hand myself over. Hard and fast is always how I fall for them. I touch my cheek. Some harder than others I guess.

Pito quickly went from being the guy who could protect me to the guy who controlled me. I went to work or I was with him. I wore what he told me to with the intention of making him happy. I did what he said because I believed he wanted what was best for me. I didn't realize it until later but I was just a trophy to him. I thought I had found safety at a time when I was pretty lost. And for awhile it seemed that all the overbearing crap was a fair trade.

But the day I told him I wanted to go out without him and that I didn't want to change my clothes either? Well let's just say last night was not the first time he raised his hand to me. I walked out on him then and there. It was a wake-up call. I had never been hit before save a spanking here and there from my parents as a child. I didn't want to go down that path. I knew it might kill me. In spirit definitely. In body…I hoped not.

That's why I've been alone this long. I needed a break. A chance to stand on my own. To prove to myself I could do it without him. Without a guy. And it worked. I was actually proud of myself for the first time in my life. Until Dominic Toretto came along. He leveled me in thirty second flat. Made me forget just why I was alone in the first place.

And then the games started. Which were fun at first. And then this feeling of being used, of being toyed with started growing. Mingled with moments of such tenderness that it would make me forget it. This whole thing is just one big mess and I've had enough. Enough of men. They always end up being trouble. Why it never works out for me I don't know but I'm starting to think it never will.

I get to work quickly. My hair, in a still wet pony tail, leaves a damp spot on the back of my tank top. When I walk in the back room dreading a confrontation, Dom is nowhere to be found. Instead Vince is sitting there in his vacant chair. Feet propped up on the table and looking at his watch. As if he's chastising me for being late. I file away for future reference the fact that I didn't give him key. I'd rather ignore him right now. Feels like I'm in a fog. This weird haze clouding over my usually sunny disposition. No one is happy all the time, right?

He looks at me with a hint of a grin. The harshness of his features soften dramatically when he smiles. The days old growth on his face is black and rough looking. His fingers drum absently on the table. He's a strange guy so far. Something about him gives me the impression that he's testing me. To decide where and how I fit in. It makes it hard to tell what is a front and what is real with him though.

"You didn't mention you like it rough." He says amused with himself. His boot hit the floor with a thud. I think his mind has taken up permanent residence in the gutter. I try to ignore him. Pretend I didn't hear what he said. I turn to leave but he blocks my path, agilely darting in front of me. He bends a little at the knees to get a better look at my face. I avoid eye contact at all costs. "Hey now, who would work over a pretty face like that?" he asks. It comes out sounding almost like a joke. Only he's the only one who seems amused. I had forgotten already. Forgotten to expect the onslaught of questions that would undoubtedly come with my little souvenir.

I shake my head, really not wanting to get into the whole story. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I say as he finally lets me pass. I feel myself sinking deeper into the fog. I just want be alone for awhile. Like all day kind of awhile. Every move, every word every look from Vince is like an affront to my senses. It's not his fault mind you. And although his tact leaves much to be desired I can't really be mad at him for asking. It doesn't, however, make his presence any less unwelcome.

The voice from behind me takes a different tone. Deeper, more raspy and as serious as a heart attack. "Funny." He calls after me decisively. "Dom's hand looks almost as bad as your face."

I turn around. His hands are stuffed deep in the pockets of his jeans. He looks at me expectantly. I'm undecided about whether to lie to him. I mean did Dom already tell him something? What if I contradict his version? What if I'm not even supposed to be in his version? I try to gracefully avoid the subject, "It only looks bad. I'm fine though." I shake my head and give a forced 'see I'm okay' smile.

"Know what else is funny? See, I heard Dom was out with Brian last night. He got into some trouble too. Kind of a coincidence don't you think?" he tells me as he walks closer. His head is lowered but he is still searching my face for clues. I look down at the floor for just a second. Probably the sign he was waiting for. I don't know what to say though. I only manage a shrug. I can't tell what it is he's driving at or how much he actually knows. I mean they are best friends. I would tell my best friend every detail. Except I'm a girl… and my best friend is his sister. Oh man what a mess.

He stops a couple just inches away from me and crosses his arms over his chest. He's a little too close for my comfort and I'll admit he kind of scares me. With Dom around he didn't seem so big but now that it's just us? His frame overshadows mine and the scowl on his face is unnerving. He always sounded like the crazy one to me. I mean he did jump from Dom's car onto those big trucks. Going god knows how fast… What person in their right mind does that?

Vince cuts the silence again. "Just tell me if he did it." He says, almost annoyed.

"What! I say without editing myself, in sheer shock. "Dom?" I take a second to process before I continue. "No. He would never…" The fact that his best friend thought he could do it catches me so far off guard I can't even finish my sentence. I shudder at the thought that he actually expected I might say yes.

He only looks mildly relieved. "But you were with him, huh?" he asks, unrelenting. There is a wiseness about him now. As if he's seen this all before. I turn away. Unable to face the accusation. He wasn't just asking if we had hung out. There was something in between the lines I didn't care to answer. Please just let this moment end.

Of course he has to walk around and in front of me again. My discomfort makes him uneasy but his curiosity wins the battle. And I feel it. Those few seconds where you can either pull it back and swallow your feelings or let the flood gates open. The back of my throat tightens trying for the former. "How long?" He asks, knowingly. I'm really that transparent I guess. It makes me wonder how many other girls Vince has had this conversation with though and I feel sick to my stomach.

Through gritted teeth and fighting back tears I answer, "I don't know what you're talking about." Loyal to the bitter end.

"You wanna try that again? I'm not buying." He laughs and anger fuels the storm already brewing in my heart.

I glare at him. Say it very slowly this time. Every word feels forced though and even I don't believe it, "I. Don't. Know. What you're talking about." Hoping by some miracle that this will convince him.

He looks at me sympathetically. "Give it up." He says tilting his head to the side. "You're not fooling anyone. You think I'm stupid? That I don't notice?" he asks accusingly. His words sound almost harsh and that I expected but the pity in his eyes breaks my heart.

My lower lip begins to tremble. I quickly reach a hand over it but my eyes well up. Everything starts to look blurry. I feel ashamed somehow. Maybe just weak. And when I blink the tears finally escape. Slowly at first, one big fat drop at a time. It's not like me to do this but the more I try to stop the faster they fall.

I think he might laugh at me. At the very least crack a lewd joke. Hell I'd even expect him to yell at me on Letty's behalf. They were friends too after all. Instead, he sighs deeply and rolls his eyes but reaches a hand out to the back of my head and pulls me into him. Closing what little gap there was between us. Wrapping his arms around me gently as if I might break.

He's warm, something I always loved about men. They're like walking furnaces. He smelled cleaner than last time we had met. His deodorant was crisp and his shirt smelled like the same detergent Dom used. I didn't resist the gesture. In fact it made me cry even harder. I felt like I melted right into him as he rested his chin on my head. Funny how easy it is to let go in front of stranger, isn't it?

It felt like a long time. The two of us standing there. Me and this supposedly big, dumb lackey. Who as it turns out is only one of the three. He could read me like a book and it was as comforting as it was disarming. I feel badly for judging him the way I did. Suddenly it all makes sense. I understand why Dom came to me. It's easier to let go in front of a stranger. I was for him what Vince is for me now. It may be exactly what I need but it means nothing. My knees feel wobbly at that realization and he senses it, holding on a little tighter.

Of all the moments for Dom to walk in it had to be the worst. He looks at us for a second in disbelief before pretending not to care. I'm so sick of pretending. Vince shrugs at him and lets go but is otherwise unfazed. I rush to find a tissue and wipe at my eyes as if it could actually restore my dignity. Not a word is spoken between any of us. And so it goes all day. Awkward as hell.

Later that night comes an event the likes of which I had never seen. The gang. The whole gang. All together here at the bar at the same time. I had given Brian the night off because Mia had asked me to. Now I felt guilty about it. She was still so angry at him and I was too caught up in my own crap to even worry about helping them fix it. As soon as I get my shit together I swear they are next on my to-do list.

They all sit around a table laughing and drinking as if time had stopped and they were the only people in the room. I stay behind the bar so they can enjoy their time. Letty is sitting on Dom's lap with her arm wrapped him affectionately. He's rubbing her thigh with his hand and it occurs to me that I have never seen them act quite so nicely to each other before. I was used to arguing and looks that could kill. It was the only thing that eased my guilt. That things were bad before me and they would be bad after me. It wasn't my fault they had problems.

It makes last night seem all the more unreal. But right about now I'm glad Pito interrupted us. It still hurts to watch them together though and I keep my distance from the table using the excuse that someone had to work around here. I could join them. We're not that busy. But it just feels like a lie. The tension thick and palpable, as if the three of us were teetering on the edge. One wrong move and it would all come crashing down. Or maybe it was just me.

I'm quiet tonight but no one acts like they notice it. No one even mentions my face which surprises the hell out of me. Someone told them not to. The question was who. Mia comes smiling over to me. Despite her misgivings about Brian she didn't get mad at me. I think she's secretly happy he came for her. She just doesn't want to admit it yet. She's as radiant as ever, walking with a grace girls like Letty and I will never master. Not hard to believe Brian giving it all up for her. "Come sit with is, it's slow." She says insistently, giving me one of those puppy dog faces.

I smile a little at that but shake my head, "I'm good. You guys have fun."

She leans over the bar and kisses me on the cheek before looking at me like I just got caught stealing. "At least come over for a minute. Later after everyone leaves?" she says with a motherly tone. I nod my head to end the conversation but have no intention of following through. I'm just not in the mood.

Vince gets up from the table a short while later, collecting the empties and bringing them around to throw them out for me. I'd heard that prison changes a man. It had changed Dom I guess. But Vince was not like the man Mia told me about. I didn't recognize the temper or the self absorbed ego she'd warned me to avoid. I open and set down new bottles one by one in front of him.

As I do I catch Dom kiss Letty out of the corner of my eye. Okay so maybe I was watching. He looks at me for a second before they come up for air. As if he wanted to make sure I had seen. What the hell was that about! Is that supposed to be some kind of hint? Talk about rubbing my face in it. That's it. Fuck this. Fuck him. "What are you drinking?" I say to Vince as I set a bottle of Tequila on the bar with two shot glasses.

"That Carona you just opened?" he asks more than answers. He looks a little confused, as well he should be.

I fill both shots to the top before putting the bottle back down on the bar. "You need a lemon or anything?" I ask looking down at the shots and back at him.

A hesitant smile forms on his face as he shakes his head no. "You?" he asks.

"Fuck it." I say with a shrug. Grab one of the glasses and tap it on the bar before clinking it against Vince's. Down the hatch and oh does it burn. That old familiar feeling. I grimace. It's been a long time.

He puts his glass down, as unaffected as he would be by a glass of water and asks, "Heard you don't drink..?"

"Don't." I say as I pour myself another. Gesturing the bottle to him he nods and I pour him one as well. "Not couldn't."

We repeat the last shot which does not go down any better than the first. "Do I wanna know?" Vince asks with a grin. Dom told me I would like him. That he was more loyal than a pit-bull. He would just have to grow on me. Right again I guess, as usual.

"Nope." I reply. I don't know if Dom noticed me drinking and frankly I don't care. I pick up the bottle and a couple of the beers. "Well, are we gonna stand here all night or what?" say playfully.

We go to join the gang. As I reach across the table to put the drinks down and pull up a chair Leon greets me. "You can sit here B." he says gesturing to his lap. I just roll my eyes.

Sitting between Leon and Vince I offer the bottle up. "Anybody want?" I ask, raising it high. A wave of no's around the table. I decide to skip this round too. I've suffered enough embarrassment already today. Dom refuses to look at me. Letty on the other hand is far less intense. A fair trade. I guess.

They reminisce about old times for awhile. I lose count of how many shots I take. Even Vince leaves me hanging on the tequila. The bar is almost empty. Just us making a whole bunch of noise. Bullshitting and laughing our asses of. They feel like family. One that has been through a lot together. It has brought them closer in some ways and farther apart in others. But right now none of that matters. It's easy to get sucked in. They know each other so well and I long for that in my life. To be understood and accepted so completely.

Eventually Leon brings up this girl he met a couple nights ago. He struggles to remember her name and we all laugh. "Sweetheart, no wonder you couldn't hit it?" I tease him.

"Who says I didn't?" he replies with a mischievous grin. The guys laugh. Us girls all roll our eyes. The usual responses.

I take a swig right from the bottle. "Her name was Damaris… and you definitely did not hit it." I point at him while holding tightly to the neck, smirking right back at him.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" he asks, disbelievingly.

I sit up and gesture with one finger for him to wait a minute before putting the bottle down and going to the bar. I reach over from the front because… well because I'm too buzzed to think better of it. Everyone is hushed waiting to see what I've got but I struggle to reach what I'm looking for. My hips are on the edge of the bar, giving everyone a nice view of my butt and I catch a whistle from what had to be Leon. It's followed by a loud thwack which had to be Mia smacking him. "Thanks!" I call out to her.

"Yup." She shouts back.

Finally I find the paper I was looking for. As I slide back down to the floor and turn back to the table Vince is halfway to me. Am I that drunk? I mean I feel tipsy but I'm not slurring and I can still walk straight. Why is everyone looking at me like that? Whatever, I sit back down and hand the paper to Leon as everyone leans in to get a look.

"I think she likes prefers tacos, not sausage. I saved it for you anyway though." I give him an exaggerated smile and a peck on the cheek.

He looks at the paper with his jaw dropped. "You got her number?" he asks, dumbfounded as Mia rips the paper from his hands. Everyone bursts out laughing, including Leon.

"I didn't ask for it…" I laughed so hard I was verging on tears. "She just stuck it in my pocket." Even Dom and Letty were cracking up at this point.

I try to catch my breath as the laughter finally dies down. "Face it Le, the new girl's got more game than you." Vince says as he rubs the top of my head like I'm a little kid. I swat at his arm playfully. And the laughter starts all over again.

And so it goes on and off for another hour. The Tequila brings back my spark as we joke and tell stories. They tell some from back in LA. The old kind that wind up sounding more like legends after years of retelling. When Jesse comes up they all get quiet. Everyone is starting to get that tired look.

No one wants to end the moment and be the first one to walk away. Might as well be me. When I stand I realize a little too late that I drank more than I should have. I grab as many empties as I can carry and head to the bar. I think I was walking straight but I can't be sure. Vince follows with the rest as the gang gets to work with closing up. "So…" is all he says. Maybe this will be our thing. Like Leon, but without the hitting on me part. Like a big brother or something. I should confess it's kind of endearing.

I look up at him as I wipe down the bar trying to hide the fact I'm drunk as best I can. Too proud to admit the truth. That's it's been so long I don't know my limits anymore. I never did hold my liquor well though. "You know…" I say to him while watching Dom and Letty dance for just a second. He twirls her effortlessly before they go back to putting the chairs up on the tables. "I liked it a lot better when those two weren't getting along." Ah, the truth spills out. Like it or not. Somehow I doubt that came as a surprise to him though.

"I'll bet you did." He says, raising an eyebrow at me. I laugh… at myself.

Things go fast with all the hands on deck. Dom pulls Vince aside as I'm searching for my keys. Letty waits impatiently pulling at his arm to leave. Bet you I can guess what she has in mind. I don't hear what they're saying and I lose my balance a little as I walk towards them. Vince jogs over the short distance to me and hooks his arm in mine to steady me. All I can think is that I wish it was Dom. "Gimme your keys. I'm taking you home." He tells me.

I resent the implication that I can't drive myself. I know damn well I shouldn't though. I hadn't gotten as far as figuring out how I would get home so this would do I guess. Must be what they were whispering about. "Is he making you?" I ask a little too loudly. Letty looks at me with pity and it only makes me angry.

Vince hushes me and gives me a harsh look. Looks like the party ended just in time. Before I got too belligerent. He takes my keys and walks over to Dom. They do their little secret talk again. Why does everyone act like they never saw a drunk person before. This must be what it feels like to have overprotective older brothers. I suddenly feel really, really bad for Mia.

As they finish talking the rest of us say our goodnights. "Call me." Mia says before heading out with Leon. Letty opts to wait outside. Surprise.

The room starts to get a little wobbly, or maybe it's me… and not the room. Whatever. Vince looks over at me and nods toward the door. "Lets' go." He says and reaches a hand back for me. I shuffle to the door. As if smaller steps will make me look more sober. What a jackass. I hold out my hand reaching for him like he's miles away. God he probably thinks I'm such a loser.

By the time he gets me in the car I'm pretty much positive he hates me. I can't tell if he's pissed of or just concentrating hard and I have to resist the urge to poke his hair to see how hard the spiky parts are. I babble about something completely mindless and after that. Well, let's just say I was gone. Passed out or blacked out in the car before we even got to my place.

When I open my eyes, the sun is coming up I think. Not bright yet but I squint anyway because my head is killing me. I sit up a little. I'm home safe and sound in my bed. The getting there part is a little fuzzy though. I look around, still feeling disoriented. Everything looks normal. Except for the fact that Vince is lying next to me. Not under the covers though. He was totally dressed as was I. He even had his boots on. Holy crap. What the hell happened!

I must have woken him up. He inhales sharply and looks around to get his bearings. I just look at him, confused. "We didn't." I point from him to me and back again, "Did we?"

He laughs, "Nah." Followed by a yawn a crack of his neck.

"Not that it would be a bad thing. I just…" I say suddenly aware of how my question may have come off.

Vince stretches his arms out, "I know what you meant." He says good naturedly.

We both relax with that and after a long pause my train of thought catches up. "Please don't take this the wrong way but why are you here then?" I ask with a laugh.

He sits up straighter, "Dunno, you said I had to stay. That you needed someone to be there, when you woke up? To explain what happened?" he says as if he's trying to explain the ramblings of a lunatic. I can't believe he actually bought that. I always did hate being alone after drinking.

I laugh as I lean back against the headboard, a hand on my aching head. "Isn't Brian here though?" He raises an eyebrow at me and moves to get up so I wave a hand at him. "I apparently wanted **you** to stay. Sorry about that, you could've left me. I don't remember anything after the bar anyway."

"I was gonna but I didn't feel like walking." He says putting his feet on the floor.

I wave him off a second time, "It's way too early man. I'll drive you back in a few hours. Go back to sleep."

He sinks back against the headboard too now. I can see his arm. Those scars, they suit him somehow. I finally get up the nerve to ask him something. "Does is still hurt." My question is soft and unsure.

Vince catches my line of vision and looks at his own arm thoughtfully, "Not anymore. Docs fixed me up pretty good."

"I meant Mia…" I venture slowly. "Doe sit still hurt? To be around her?" I know this might be out of line. Right now I feel like he understands what I'm going through better than anyone though. It was worth a shot.

I wasn't sure he's even respond; he was quiet for a long moment. "Sometimes." He finally says as if even that one word was more than he ever admitted out loud. We both sat there staring straight ahead, awkwardly.

I decide to leave it there. I'm sure this is not the conversation he wants to be having right now. More silence. It's weird though, like I found a kindred spirit. His best friend, my best friend. Some soap opera type drama. I clear my throat before trying to change the subject a little. "If you don't like people looking at your scars, why don't you cover them up?" I ask with innocent curiosity.

"Cause it keeps people away." He answers after another pause, as if he'd never really given it much thought.

His answer surprised me. I figured he would just say he didn't care what other people thought. "It's not like you're wearing sign on your forehead that says 'I'm a psycho stay away'." I tell him, unclear about why he would think of it that way.

Vince just shrugs, "They're ugly… I mean what did you think when you saw them?" before absently rubbing his arm.

My heart broke for him instantly. I know it was meant as a rhetorical question but I decide to answer it anyway. "That you're braver than the rest of us. I mean, most of don't have to wear our mistakes on our sleeves. Yours are just out there for everyone to see. Like so what, this is who I am. Take it or leave it. People get tattoos all the time. They're basically just pretty colored scars, right? Real scars have this raw beauty though. They're proof you lived through something awful and healed. There's a lot to be said for that… If you ask me. Which you didn't. Well not seriously. And I'm gonna shut up now…" I start to babble nervously, regretting the weight of what I just said. The poor guy probably just wants to sleep.

He stares at me hard and I think I might have finally pissed him off. "You're either a real good bullshitter… or some kinda saint." He says still looking at me like he has been from the first time we met, trying to figure me out.

I smile, relieved by his reaction. "Oh I'm definitely not a saint. But I'm not a liar either." I shrug back at him.

He laughs, finally, but "I see why he likes you." is all he says.

"Who?" I ask without thinking.

His head turns to me slowly, his eyebrow arched high with disapproval. "Who do you think?"

"Oh …" is all I can think of to say.

I guess Vince feels sorry for me though and adds, "I know it doesn't seem like it but he cares about you. A lot. It's just…" he pauses searching for the right words.

"Complicated?" I finish for him.

He smiles and nods, "Yeah."

I take a deep breathe and exhale loudly, "It always is…" We sit there in silence for a moment. Not sure how to take what he just told me before I recall something that has been nagging at me since the day before. "You know I've been meaning to ask you how you got into the bar yesterday?" I ask chastising him with my eyes.

His eyes dart around the room as if he was trying to decide whether or not to tell the truth. "Um, you were late so I uh, let myself in." he says unconvincingly. I fold my arms across my chest and he knows I'm not buying it. "Okay, so it was more like breaking and entering." He adds, looking almost sheepish.

I let out a giggle which turns into a full fledged laugh. He tries to hold back a smile, unsuccessfully I might add. "Tell Dom I owe him two hundred bucks." I say shaking my head in amazement.

His smile turns to pure confusion. "Wait, what?" he asks. I guess I should be mad but after the week I've just had I just found it hilarious.

I put my hands up in surrender "Because you wanted to come to work so bad you broke in." I say still suffering from a laugh attack.

I go on to explain the bet to him and this time we share a laugh about it. He's mostly amused that we had made the bet in the first place. He tells me some great stories about him and Dom and the trouble they got into as kids. I'd heard he was a man of few words and so I'm happy to let him talk to his hearts content even though I'm feeling kind of sleepy. He's not big on elaborate storytelling but he is funny as hell. Plus hearing about Dom is kind of nice even though it makes me sad to think about him. I think he's getting sleepy too as he trails off with the last story about the only race he ever beat Dom in.

I'll never know why he told me all those stories. I never asked, but I like to think he knew I needed to hear them. I'm not sure how to explain what happened next either other than to say I was tired, hung-over and possibly in love with a guy I couldn't ever be with. I'd been staring at Vince's arm since we stopped talking and even after what I had said he still looked bothered by it. So I grabbed his hand and pulled into my lap. He looked down at his arm uncomfortably as I begin to trace a finger along the viny scars.

I know he doesn't need my pity but I do feel sorry for him. Sorry that guys like him and even Leon, with their 'open bed' policy, never get this. All the things you miss when you don't stick around the morning after. All the things we have to offer as women besides our bodies. His fingers twitch with torment and I realize he is far from used to this kind of affection.

Now my heart breaks for both of us and I move from his scars to let my fingers entwine with his. I can feel my eyes welling up but somehow it doesn't seem to matter anymore. I think he might shut down as his fingers spread out wide, as far away from mine as he can reach. I don't let go though. Just pretend not to notice. It's like he froze on me, this big strong guy completely paralyzed by a moment of tenderness.

I look up at him, searching for a reaction. There's nothing. He's breathing deeply and staring straight ahead. Tiny tears fall unobstructed down my face and I make a mental to note to not cry in front of him again before I end up using all my 'girly moment' passes in the first week we met.

He looks at me, after what feels like forever. Opens his mouth as if to say something but he never does. He just looks lost and almost scared. I wonder what his life was like before that he's freaked out just by being touched but decide not ask him. "I'm sorry." I whisper looking away and breaking his stare.

"What for?" he asks in a daze.

I think for a second before answering, "Whoever she is and whatever she did. We're not all like that." Somehow I could tell it went much deeper than just his unrequited love for Mia.

He startles a little when he hears that and I let go of his hand. "I know…" Vince says carefully inspecting his arm as if he expected it to look different somehow.

When I turn to look at him I think I see something else though. Something…. no that would be crazy. Wouldn't it? I close my eyes and shake the thought from my head. But when I open them there it's still there, looking at me. It would be so much easier to fall for Vince. So much safer. My heart never has liked to take the easy route though. "Should we...? Oh fuck it who cares…" I say leaning in and kissing him. He doesn't kiss me back and I pull away quickly.

He blinks in shock. "Sorry, I wasn't… expecting that." He says, confused.

I scratch my head, feeling suddenly nervous. "No, I just thought. You know… we had a moment. That it would be easier. If I felt something. But obviously I was way off base…" I start, apologetically.

"No, no it's… I just wasn't ready." He says trying to seem cool about it. It feels like I am thirteen again and the more we talk about it the more stupid I feel for even thinking it would be a good idea.

I nod my head a little too vigorously. "Oh, yeah of course." I start, feeling like an idiot. "Maybe we should… do that over?"

"Yeah, ok…" he says as we both nod like bobble heads on a dashboard. I suddenly have no idea where to look or where to put my hands or how to tilt my head. I can't even look him in the eye. Talking about it made it so much worse.

He leans into me and ends up missing, kissing the corner of my mouth. I feel my cheeks burning and know they must be an unflattering shade of red. "I swear I'm usually a lot better at this." He jokes, pulling back just a couple inches. We both laugh and all the weirdness in the room evaporates instantly, as if it were a balloon popped by the sharpness of genuine laughter.

"It was a stupid idea anyway." I tell him but our eyes say something else. I close them for a moment and when I open them again the moment is thankfully gone. "We're both too loyal to him…" I offer him a sad smile and continue, "To all of them."

Vince just shrugs, "They're all the family I got anymore."

I nod, knowing exactly what he means. After a beat I add, "Me too."

The sound of someone's stomach growling loudly breaks the silence. We both look at each other and then back at our own empty bellies. "Was that you or me?" Vince asks.

"I'm not sure?" I laugh, finally feeling at ease again. "You as hungry as I am?"

His eyes light up at that, "Starving." is all he says.

I swing my legs off the bed and stand carefully, "After I take a handful of aspirin how bout I make you the best breakfast you've ever had?"

Vince smirks a little at that and gets up too, "That's a tall order girl…"

"You don't even know about this." I say pointing at myself with both hands and winking.

He just raises a critical eyebrow at me so I turn to head for the bathroom. "Hold up a second." He calls after me. I stop, just about to walk out of the room and turn on my heels. Before I even know what's happening Vince's arm reaches behind me, pulling me close to him. My palms press against his chest instinctively trying to keep as much space between us as I can before his lips crush against mine.

I shouldn't kiss him back but I do. There is something about him that I just can't quite put my finger on. I haven't been kissed like that in long, long time. He pulls away almost as suddenly as he started. I don't open my eyes right away, trying to catch my breathe but I can hear him laugh. "Didn't want word to get out that my game is off. I know how you girls like to talk." I open my eyes but am still stunned into silence. "Next time you get a fine girl's number, pass her this way."

Well, now there's the Vince I heard about. I roll my eyes at him, "Yeah… I'll do that." I say turning to leave again. I head down the hall a few steps before realizing I was going the wrong direction. I turn around and try to nonchalantly go the other way as he's leaning against the door frame with a smug grin on his face.

"Lost?" he jokes.

I try to play it off like it was on purpose but one look at is face and I can't hold back a grin. "Asshole." I say, swatting him in the chest playfully.

He reaches out and rubs my head again, "Tease." he joshes back.

"Friends?" I say with more seriousness this time as I stick a hand out for him to shake. He does and it was decided. It was like we were old friends. Easy and comfortable. I head to the bathroom, head spinning but happy. Maybe something will happen with Dom. Maybe it won't. But at least I have a family again. I owe that all to him.

And that kiss? Well, it was just a kiss. Wasn't it..?


End file.
